Don't Stop Believin
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: "Je m'appelle Kelly Wilson , je vis chez Quinn , sa mère et son beau père qui est mon oncle . J'ai eu quelques problèmes mais maintenant ça va mieux , j'ai tournée la page , j'ai une nouvelle vie et je compte en profiter" Faux , ce ne sont que des mensonges qui sortent de ma bouche depuis que je suis ici . Je n'ai pas tournée la page , je ne vais pas mieux .
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fiction se passe lors de la dernière année de la première génération au lycée McKinley , Sam et Brittany sont déjà ensemble . Ils n'ont pas encore gagné les nationales , Finn et Rachel sont mariés et Quinn n'a pas eu d'accident de voiture . Je crois que je vais la continuer mais je ne sais pas du tout la tournure que cette fiction va prendre . Je sais que sur ce site , il n'y a que très peu de fiction comme ça (voir pas du tout) mais ça m'inspirais et je voulais le partager avec vous . Le personnage principal est totalement fictif et s'appelle Kelly Wilson , et on ne sait pas pourquoi elle part vivre chez son oncle . Et oui , dans cette fiction Quinn est gentille !**

**Bon , n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews si vous voulez que je continue ou si vous voulez donner des conseils . **

**Jo'**

**Chapitre 1 :**

J'enfonçais les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et écoutai ma chanson préférée : « Hallelujah » de Bastian Backer . Les larmes coulèrent d'elles même . Je quittais tout pour aller vivre chez mon oncle que je ne connaissais même pas . Une voix résonna dans l'avion :

« Veuillez attacher vos ceintures , nous allons atterrir , il est 15 heures et il fait 29 degrés »

Je détestais l'atterrissage , j'avais l'impression que mes oreilles allaient exploser . Il faisait un temps radieux , ce qui m'importait peu . Je pris ma valise , sortit de l'avion et une fois dans l'aéroport je me mis à chercher mon oncle , je ne savais même pas à quoi il ressemblait , je regardai autour de moi et vis un homme d'une trentaine d'années avec une pancarte « Kelly Wilson » Je m'approchais de lui , il m'offrit son plus beau sourire :

« Hey Kelly , je suis heureux d'enfin te rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Dave et je suis le frère de Kevin , ton père .

-B'jour marmonnai-je

-Suis moi , on va aller retrouver Judy et Quinn au centre commercial . »

J'avais entendue parler de Judy , sa femme depuis trois ans mais pas Quinn , je n'en avais jamais entendue parler .

« Quinn ? Le questionnai-je .

-Oui , c'est la fille de Judy issu d'un premier mariage , elle à le même âge que toi , je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre . »

On se dirigeât vers la voiture , il pris ma valise qu'il mit dans le coffre . Je montai coté passager , il me parla pendant tout le trajet , j'avais encore les écouteurs dans mes oreilles alors je n'entendis qu'a moitié . Je compris juste qu'ils habitaient dans une maison en banlieue , que j'aurais la plus grande chambre et que j'irais dans le même lycée que Quinn , le lycée McKinley . Quelques larmes discrètes coulèrent le long de mon visage , Dave ne le remarqua pas fort heureusement , je n'avais pas envie d'avoir droit à ses « désolé » .

Il se gara devant le centre commercial , on descendit de la voiture pour aller rejoindre Judy et Quinn . Au bout de dix minutes , Dave me montra deux femmes blondes , la plus vieille devait être Judy et l'autre plus jeune , Quinn . Quinn s'approcha de moi .

« Tu dois être Kelly ! Bienvenue dans l'Ohio ! Moi c'est Quinn .

-Enchantée . Répondis-je avec un petit sourire . »

Au moins , Quinn était sympa , c'était déjà ça ! Elle me pris par le bras pour me montrer à quelques amis qui était aussi au centre commercial . Je vis au loin , un grand blond avec une bouche démesurée , une autre blonde qui lui tenait la main et une fille à coté qui faisait la tête en regardant les deux autres . Elle devait avoir des origines Latines .

Quinn et moi s'approchèrent d'eux :

« Je vous présente Kelly , elle va venir au lycée McKinley dès Lundi !

-Salut Kelly . Répondirent les trois .

-Kelly , je te présente Sam et Brittany et voici Santana . Repris Quinn . »

La dites Santana ne me lança pas même un regard . Dave nous appela et on du rentrer . Bonne chose pour moi qui était fatiguée . Dans la voiture , Quinn me rassura à propos de Santana :

« Elle est effrayante mais quand tu là connais , elle est super gentille tu verras .

-Mais … C'est normal que Sam ai une bouche pareil ? Tu crois qu'il peux mettre son poing entier dans sa bouche ? Rigolai-je plus détendue . »

Quinn éclata de rire :

« Tu ressembles bien à Santana , je suis sûre que vous allez devenir très amies ! Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'une peste comme ça .

-Je suis pas vraiment une peste , devant les autres , je suis super timide … Je crois que tu l'as remarqué !

-Pourtant avec moi …

-Ouais , mais t'es sympa avec moi , je suis pas stressée !

-Ah ok . Me répondit-elle en souriant »

La voiture s'arrêta devant une grande maison , elle était magnifique . Quinn sortit ainsi que sa mère et Dave . Ce dernier pris ma valise et me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à ma chambre , c'était au deuxième étage , la chambre de Quinn était juste à coté . Ma chambre était rose , avec un lit à baldaquin horrible mais je ne me plaint pas . Ils était déjà super gentils de m'accueillir . Dave me laissa seule en me rappelant que le dîner était dans deux heures . Je m'allongeai sur le lit en montai au maximum le son de mon iPod . Si bien que je fis un bon de deux mètres quand une main se posa sur mon bras . J'enlevai mes écouteurs :

« Oh … Quinn ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Mince , désolé …

-C'est pas grave !

-Je venais te dire , en fait , t'es dans l'ancienne chambre de ma sœur quand elle était petite et personnellement je trouve que la déco … comment dire …

-... Laisse à désirer ?

-Exactement ! Me répondit-elle en rigolant . Donc si tu veux , tu peux essayer de la redécorer en mettant des posters , je sais pas …

-Ouais ouais , j'en ai quelques uns dans mon sac .

-De qui ?

-Y a Selena Gomez , Bastian Backer , Taylor Swift …

-Bastian Backer ? Je connais pas …

-Il est suisse , je l'ai déjà rencontré , il est super !

-Tu me feras écouter quelques chansons ! Au fait , au lycée , je suis dans une chorale , t'as l'air d'aimer la musique , tu pourrais venir à la réunion demain !

-Je verrais , j'aime pas trop chanter en public .

-Tu verras tu vas adorer ! Dit elle en quittant ma chambre »

Je regardai ma montre : 20 heures , le dîner devait être prêt . Je descendis et retrouva Dave installé à table en lisant son journal .

« Tiens ! Kelly ! Tu vas t'installer ici , à coté de Quinn .

-D'accord ! Répondis-je en m'asseyant . »

Après un délicieux dîner , je pris une longue douche avant de me connecter sur Facebook , toutes mes amies étaient connectées .

Je discutai un peu avec Amandine puis allai me coucher , demain allait être une longue journée …


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite , j'ai essayé de faire assez long car je ne suis pas du tout habituée à écrire des longs chapitres . J'aimerais vraiment que vous me fassiez part de vos impressions par reviews . Peut être que ce chapitre vas plus vous attirer que le précédent ! Je posterais la suite dans une semaine ou deux ou un truc comme ça parce que la ou je suis en vacances , j'ai très peu internet . Allez , je vous laisse lire . **

**Jo'**

« Et voilà le lycée McKinley ! »

J'étais bouche bée . C'était énorme , il y avait de tout … J'étais un peu effrayée aussi , Quinn me rassura :

« Tu verras , restes avec moi , je vais te conduire jusqu'au bureau de Figgins , le principal , tu verras son accent est assez marrant !

-Merci Quinn . » Répondis-je un peu plus rassurée de savoir que Quinn n'allait pas me laisser tomber dès qu'elle aurait passé la grille .

Tout le monde me dévisageait , j'entendais que des « Ah , c'est la nouvelle » . Dans les couloirs , il valait mieux ne pas tomber car sinon on se ferait littéralement écraser . On attendis sur des chaises très inconfortable . Au bout de dix minutes , un homme assez petit , peau mate me fit entrer dans son bureau .

« Vous êtes Kelly Wilson je suppose ?

-Oui .

-J'ai regardé attentivement votre dossier et j'avais une question à vous poser . Je peux ?

-Allez y .

-Vous sentez vous de reprendre les cours ? »

J'étais prise au dépourvue . Non , bien sûr que je n'étais pas prête ! Qui serai prêt avec ce qui m'étais arrivé ? Mais je pris sur moi , affichai un grand sourire et répondit :

« Oui bien sûr , je vais bien , ne vous en faîtes pas monsieur . »

Il se leva et m'invita à faire de même .

« Je vais te conduire en cours . »

En sortant du bureau , je remarquai que Quinn n'était plus là , m'avait-elle déjà laissé tomber ? Peut être que je la collai trop depuis hier et qu'elle ne m'aimait pas trop finalement … Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux ma d'un revers de manche , je les essuyai rapidement . On monta les escaliers , il frappa à une porte . Le professeur ouvrit la porte , on entra , je regardai les élèves , il y avait Quinn et Santana , c'était les seules que je connaissais .

« Alors , voici une nouvelle élève , soyez gentils , elle a vécu quelque chose de très dur … Présentes toi Kelly . Dit Figgins

-Je m'appelle Kelly Wilson , je viens du sud des États Unis . Je vis actuellement chez Quinn Fabray . J'ai eu quelques problèmes mais maintenant ça va mieux , j'ai tourné la page , j'ai une nouvelle vie et je compte bien en profiter . Me présentai-je . »

Faux . Encore un mensonge . Je ne vais pas mieux . Je ne veux même pas profiter de la vie .

-Très bien Kelly , vas t'asseoir au fond , il y a une place libre à côté de Noah . »

Le Noah en question était affalé sur sa chaise . Il avait une crête . Il me fit un petit sourire . Je m'installai sur la chaise :

« Salut . Dis-je

-Salut , heu … Kelly ? C'est ça ? Désolé , j'écoute jamais en cours .

-Oui , je m'appelle Kelly .

-Tout le monde m'appelle Puck .

-Enchantée Puck .

-Enchanté Kelly . »

Le prof nous interpella :

« Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? »

On se tut et il continua son cours . Au bout d'une heure , la sonnerie retentit enfin . Je rassemblais mes affaires et rejoint Quinn qui m'attendais , elle s'excusa :

« Désolé , je n'ai pas pu t'attendre , ça avait sonné et déjà que je suis en retard assez souvent …

-Je comprend t'inquiètes . Tu sais , te sens pas obligé de traîner avec moi juste parce que je vis chez toi …

-...Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne me sens pas du tout obligée de traîner avec toi ! Je t'apprécie et c'est tout !

-Ah , d'accord , merci Quinn , depuis que je sais que j'allais vivre ici je stressais parce que j'avais peur d'être toute seule …

-Bon tu viens ? C'est l'heure de manger ! Suis moi !

-Ok »

On marcha assez longtemps , ce lycée était un vrai labyrinthe . Après m'être fait bousculer par au moins dix personnes , on arriva à ce qui devait être une cafétéria . Je suivi Quinn . Je pris un plateau et pris un Hamburger et des frites .Quinn me fit remarquer que c'était exceptionnel d'en trouver à la cantine . Elle se dirigea vers une table où était Puck , Santana , Sam et Brittany . Quinn s'installa la première en demandant à Santana :

« Où sont les autres ?

-La naine est avec le baleineau en train de se bécoter , les asiatiques pareils . L'irlandais , je sais pas , Asperger doit être avec lui . Et le chrétien , je sais pas non plus . »

J'étais totalement perdue avec tout ces surnoms vraiment bizarre . Quinn me chuchota dans l'oreille :

« Santana donne toujours des surnoms , même à sa « colère » , elle l'appelle Snixx ! »

J'esquissai un petit sourire . Vraiment bizarre cette Santana , elle ressemble beaucoup à une ancienne amie , Amandine avec qui j'avais parlé l'autre soir , en faite , dans mes amies , il n'y a que elle qui me manque vraiment …

« Kelly , Kelly , tu nous écoutes ? Demanda Brittany

-Oui ... Non , enfin non , vous disiez quoi ?

-On parlait du Glee club qui à lieux dans très exactement … maintenant ! Expliqua Santana

-Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Quinn

-Ok , je viens . »

On se leva pour aller ramener nos plateaux et ils m'expliquèrent comment se repérer dans le lycée . On arriva devant la salle de chant , Quinn poussa la porte . Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se retourna avec un grand sourire . Quinn s'approcha de lui pour lui demander si je pouvais entrer dans le Glee Club . Il acquiesça , il me demanda de chanter une chanson . Il s'assit avec les autres , j'étais seule fasse à eux . Je regardai Puck , Sam Brittany , Quinn et Santana qui me firent un grand sourire en signe d'encouragement .

« Je...Je vais chanter Goodbye Lalluby d'Avril Lavigne . »

Les musiciens commencèrent . Je commençai à chanter pas très sûre de moi :

**Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love.  
I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come.  
I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go and leave you alone.  
But always know, always know, always know that I love you so  
I love you so, I love you so, oooh  
**C'est en regardant leurs réactions émerveillées que je pris confiance en moi et continua de plus belle

**Goodbye brown eyes  
Goodbye for now  
Goodbye sunshine, take care of yourself  
I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go and leave you alone.**

But always know, always know, always know that I love you so  
I love you so, oh, I love you so, oooh

La Lullaby, distract me with your eyes  
La Lullaby  
La Lullaby, help me sleep tonight.  
La Lullaby.

I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go  
And leave you alone  
But always know  
Always know  
Always know that I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so, oh  
I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so.

Goodbye brown eyes,  
Goodbye my love. 

A mon plus grand plaisir , tout le monde se leva pour m'applaudir , Puck leva les pouces en l'air . Le prof pris la parole :

« Si tu ne me connais pas encore , je suis Mr Shuester , professeur d'Espagnole et Directeur du Glee Club . Je crois que tout le monde sera d'accord quand je dis que nous t'accueillons à bras ouverts ! »

Tout le monde se présenta : Il y avait un couple d'asiatiques , Tina et Mike , très gentils . Il y a une fille que je n'aime pas trop , c'est vraiment une pimbêche , qui est mariée -oui , je dis bien mariée- avec Finn , un joueur de foot . Et puis Artie , un mec en fauteuil roulant , Rory , un irlandais , Sugar , une fille assez … Spéciale , Kurt et Blaine , le couple gay . Et voilà , je crois que je n'oublie personne .

**Santana POV :**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire , cette fille était … Époustouflante , sa voix me résonnait encore dans la tête … En fait , je la connaissais à peine , je sais qu'elle s'appelle Kelly Wilson , qu'elle vit avec les parents , enfin la mère et le beau père de Quinn . Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle à emménagé ici , pas plus que Quinn d'ailleurs . Je crois que seul les profs et le beau père de Quinn sont au courant . Tout le monde avait quitté la salle de chant … Sauf moi , j'étais paralysée , je ne savais même pas pourquoi cette fille me faisait cet effet . En tout cas , je voulais la connaître mais elle me prenait pour la peste , dès qu'elle essayait de me parler je lui répondais froidement . Pourquoi j'agis comme ça ? Aucune idée , j'aimerais être gentille avec elle , devenir son amie mais dès que je la voie , comme dès que je vois quelqu'un , j'ai une rage incompréhensible qui monte en moi . Quinn s'approcha de moi :

« Santana ! Ouhou ! Allô la lune ici Quinn , Santana vous me recevez ?

-Ah...Euh , oui désolé .

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on aille boire un truc au breadstix's ?

-Ok . Kelly vient ?

-Non , enfin , je sais pas pourquoi ?

-Bah , j'ai pas envie qu'elle se sente exclue

-Ouuuh , Santana Lopez à des sentiments …

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Non , rien . Je vais lui demander si tu veux .

-Je vais y aller , elle est où ?

-A son casier .

-J'y vais , attends moi devant ma voiture . »

Je sortis de la salle et me dirigeai vers les casiers.

**Kelly POV :**

Santana s'approcha de moi et me demanda avec une gentillesse que je n'avais pas encore vu chez elle :

-Kelly ?

-Oui ?

-Tu voudrais venir boire un truc avec moi et Quinn histoire de discuter et de t'informer de tout les potins du lycée ?

-Avec plaisir , répondis-je avec un grand sourire . »

J'étais super contente , c'était Santana , la reine du lycée qui me proposait de venir avec elle et Quinn boire quelque chose ! Elle me dit que Quinn nous attendais devant sa voiture . En nous voyant arriver un sourire apparut sur le visage de Quinn . Santana s'installa face au volant , Quinn coté passager et moi , je me mis derrière . Durant tout le voyage , elles discutèrent de Brittany , et je remarquai , que sur ce sujet , Santana était très agressive . On arriva au BS , Santana alla commander trois coca pendant que Quinn et moi , on cherchait une table libre , qu'on trouva assez rapidement . On s'assit et comme Santana était toujours en train de commanda , Quinn me dit :

« Tu sais , Santana t'apprécie beaucoup , et je te jure qu'elle n'est pas comme ça avec tout le monde , enfin je veux dire , dès qu'elle connaît quelqu'un et qu'elle l'aime bien , elle nous montre la vrai Santana et pas celle qu'elle est au lycée …

-... Alors , on parle de moi ? »

Santana venait d'arriver avec trois verres , elle s'assit à mes cotés . Pendant une heure ou deux , elles me briffèrent sur presque tout le monde au lycée . Je sais maintenant que je ne dois pas me mettre à coté de Finn quand il danse pour ne pas finir avec le nez cassé comme Rachel où de ne pas laisser Sugar nous chanter une chanson si on tient à nos oreilles et pleins de trucs dans le genre . Entre temps , Mercedes et Tina nous avaient rejoints , elles sont vraiment super gentilles . Quinn regarda sa montre :

« Merde ! Kelly , on doit rentrer ! On doit être à la maison à dix neufs heures et il est moins cinq ! »

On se leva , Santana nous raccompagna en voiture et on arriva à dix huit heures cinquante neuf à la maison . Je montai directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche .


	3. Chapter 3

**Kelly POV :**

Une semaine plus tard , je m'étais intégré dans le groupe , je restais souvent avec Tina et Mercedes mais j'appréciais les autres tout autant ! En entrant dans le lycée , Quinn me laissa pour aller retrouver ses amies cheerleaders . Tina et Mercedes m'attendais devant la salle de chant , on avait un peu de temps avant le début des cours :

« Salut Kelly ! Ça va ? Demandèrent-elles en chœur

-Oui et vous ?

-Super ! Répondis Mercedes .

-Moi aussi . Ajouta Tina

-Au fait Kelly , Tina et moi , on trouve que tu as une superbe voix et que tu devrais la mettre plus en avant pour qu'elle soit parfaite et , si tu es d'accord , on pourrait se rejoindre tout les matins à cette heure pour s'entraîner et comme ça , ta voix sera magnifique .

-Vous voudriez bien faire ça ? Demandais-je toute joyeuse

-Bien sûr ! C'est bien ce que les amies font , non ? Lança Tina avec un clin d'œil »

J'étais vraiment contente , alors Tina et Mercedes étaient vraiment mes amies ? La sonnerie retentit se qui coupa fin à notre conversation .

« On se rejoint à la cafet' à midi ? Demandais-je

-Ok »

Premier cour : Maths , ça commençait bien ! Heureusement , j'étais à côté de Puck durant ce cours , il est super gentil et marrant .

« Comment va Mlle Kelly ? Demanda Puck quand je fus installée .

-Bien et toi Puck ?

-Tranquille . T'as révisé pour le contrôle ?

-Évidemment !

-Super , parce que moi non !

-Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais copier sur moi ?

-Et bien , on ne peut rien refuser à Noah Puckerman , surtout quand il fait un gros calin à son antisèche vivante ! Répondis Puck , et joignant le geste à la paroles , il me pris dans ses bras et commença à me chatouiller le dos .

-Ok , ok , mais arrête , tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement ! »

Il se décolla de moi et me lança un regard montrant qu'il avait toujours raison .

A la de la journée , Puck me demanda :

« Au fait Kelly , demain , on fait une journée séchage de cours au parc d'attraction , tu nous accompage ?

-Oui , y'a qui qui vient ?

-Pour l'instant Quinn , Finn , Sam , Mike , Tina , Mercedes , Rory , Kurt et Blaine .

-Ok , a demain alors »

Et je sortis du lycée . Quinn était à son entraînement de cheeleading alors je rentrai à pied .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Quinn POV : **

« C'est mou ! Vous que de pauvres nulles ! Comment voulez vous être championnes nationales si vous ne bougez pas votre petit cul ! J'espère que demain vous serez moins merdiques ! » cria Sue dans son mégaphone .

J'allai dans les vestiaires pour me changer suivit de Santana et Brittany . Une fois m'être douchée , je pris ma serviette que j'enroulai autour de moi . Santana et Brittany était déjà rhabillées .

« Dis , tu sais pourquoi Kelly est venue ici ? Me demanda Santana . »

Seul mon beau père était au courant et il n'avait rien voulu nous dire à part la mort de son frère .

« En fait je sais pas trop , je sais juste que son père est mort il y a un an et demi .

-Et sa mère ?

-Je sais pas , en tout cas , Kelly n'en parle jamais . Mais , avant qu'elle vienne , mon beau père à reçu un coup de fil , et il a dit : Bien sûr qu'elle peut venir , Oui , je comprends , Elle va bien ? .

-Si il le faut , il s'est passé un truc super grave ! La pauvre … Dit Brittany .

-C'est vrai que , ça doit pas être facile de vivre loin de sa famille... ajouta Santana »

Santana sait de quoi elle parle , elle était super proche de sa grand mère et quand elle lui a avoué qu'elle était attirée par les filles , sa grand mère l'avait rejeté . Je sais que Santana l'a très mal vécu . Mais elle ne parle jamais de ses sentiments . Elle veut quand même rester la peste du collège qui veut faire souffrir tout le monde . Elle sait que si jamais elle craquait , sa popularité tomberait au plus bas . Puck fit irruption dans les vestiaires . J'étais désormais en sous vêtements . Je me cachait derrière San et Britt .

« C'est bon Ice Quinn , c'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais vu nue … me dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil . Le rouge me monta aux joues rapidement .

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux l'iroquois ? Demanda Santana .

-Demain on fait une journée de séchage de cours au parc d'attraction , vous venez ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ce matin . Lui fis-je remarquer .

-Je sais Quinn mais pas Santana et Brittany .

-Oui ! Ça va être super ! Répondis Brittany enjouée .

-Ok , je viens . Ajouta Santana

-C'est bon Quinn , je pars ! Je te laisse t'habiller à moins que tu ai besoin d'aide …lança Puck en partant .

-Ta gueule Puck ! Criai-je en lui envoyant une serviette qui traînait sur le banc à côté de moi . »

Je m'habillai rapidement avant de prendre le chemin de la maison .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Kelly POV :**

« Kelly ! T'es enfin arrivé ! J'ai crue que tu viendrais pas !cria Mercedes en s'approchant de moi . »

On attendais le bus pour aller au parc d'attraction . Je regardais autour de moi , Tina était introuvable .

« Tu sais où est Tina ? Demandais-je

-Oui , elle est malade , elle à du rester chez elle la pauvre …

-Merde , c'est grave ?

-Non , juste une petite gastro . Elle fait que vomir depuis hier soir . »

Le bus arriva . Tout le monde était là sauf Tina bien sûr . Cette journée allait être super . Pendant tout le trajet , on enchaîna les chansons . J'étais assise à côté de Mercedes , on commença à discuter :

« Au fait Kelly , elle comment Quinn , enfin je veux dire , en dehors du lycée , chez elle ? Je veux dire , elle à toujours son masque de la reine des glaces comme au lycée ?

-Non , elle est sympa , j'ai discuté une ou deux fois avec elle au début mais maintenant , on se parle pas beaucoup .

-En fait , quand on la connait bien , je suis sûre qu'elle est gentille mais sinon , au lycée , surtout avant que t'arrives , elle était aussi peste que Santana , d'ailleurs , Quinn , Santana et Brittany se font appeler la Unholy Trinity .

-Et tu sais des trucs à propos de Santana ?

-Elle est espagnole , lesbienne …

-... Lesbienne ?

-Oui , tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non , pas du tout . Elle est déjà sortie avec une fille ?

-Non , jamais . Ou en tout cas , personne n'était au courant .

-Et sinon ?

-Elle est une vrai peste , elle trouve des surnoms à tout le monde , elle t'en a trouvé un ?

-Non , pas encore en tout cas ! »

En arrivant sur un parking , Puck cria :

« Que la journée de séchage de cours … COMMENCE ! »

On se bouscula pour sortir du bus . Puck nous donna un billet chacun . Il était déjà quatorze heures , alors Finn proposa de manger . J'entendis derrière moi Santana siffler :

« Pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose d'intelligent ! »

On s'installa sur les bancs et on commença à manger nos sandwichs . Je vis que Puck s'approchait de Quinn ,il lui chuchota un truc et ils partirent dans un coin .

**Quinn POV :**

« Tu viens , faut que je te parle d'un truc . Me demanda Puck

-Ok . »

Alors que tout le monde était occupé à manger , on s'éloigna dans un coin où personne ne pouvais nous voir . On s'assit dans l'herbe et Puck commença à me parler :

« Écoutes , Quinn , j'ai un truc à te dire ... »

Sa voix était si douce … Mon cœur s'emballa . Il continua :

« Je suis amoureux de toi … »

Moi aussi , depuis que je l'avais croisé aux portes ouvertes du lycée quand j'étais en 3° . En guise de réponse , je m'approchai de son visage pour sceller mes lèvres aux siennes . Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura ce baiser . Quand on s'est enfin séparé , c'est Puck qui a pris la parole :

« J'imagine que ça veut dire que toi aussi .

-Tu imagines très bien … répondis-je »

Et on repartis dans un long baiser . J'aimais tellement être dans ses bras , j'ai l'impression d'être hors de danger , je me souviens qu'a ce moment , j'étais heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Kelly POV :**

« Mercedes ? Appelai-je

-Oui ?

-Ça fait combien de temps que Quinn est partie avec Puck ?

-Aucune idée ,assez longtemps quand même . »

Je me demande ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire , enfin j'avais ma petite idée …

« Et si on allait voir ? Demanda Santana .

-Bonne idée . »

Tout le monde acquiesça . On pris la directions qu'ils avait pris une heure plus tôt . On les entendis rigoler derrière un buisson . Santana mis son index sur sa bouche pour nous dire de faire aucun bruit . Elle s'approcha doucement et leur cria un « BOUH » qui me fit moi même sursauter avant d'éclater de rire avec les autres devant la mine effrayé de Quinn . Je me tenais le ventre tellement je rigolais , puis Quinn et Puck se mirent a rire avec nous . On pris alors le chemin des attractions . Personnellement , je n'aimais pas trop les sensations fortes . Mais bon , j'étais là pour m'amuser !

On se sépara en petit groupes , Puck alla avec Quinn , Mike avec Artie , Finn avec Rachel , Santana avec Brittany et Sam, Kurt avec Blaine, Sugar avec Rory et moi avec Mercedes . Alors qu'on attendais pour des montagnes russes :

« Franchement Puck va trop bien avec Quinn ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'ils se mettent vraiment ensemble , dit Mercedes .

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par vraiment ?

-En fait , il y a un an , ils sont sortis ensemble juste pour le sexe et Quinn est tombée enceinte et ils se sont séparés mais ils sont quand même resté amis .

-Ah oui , Quinn m'a parlé de Beth qui a été adopté par la mère de Rachel mais je savais pas que Puck était le père !

-Maintenant tu le sais ! Au fait , y a un garçon qui t'intéresse ?

-Pas vraiment , et toi ?

-Moi c'est Sam , je suis sortie avec lui pendant les vacances d 'été mais il a déménagé puis il est revenu et comme j'étais en couple avec un autre , il s'est mis avec Brittany . J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance ! » Elle prononça la dernière phrase sur un ton très ironique . Le manège s'arrêta , c'était à nous de monter . Pour des sensations fortes , c'est des sensations fortes ! Au bout de dix minutes le manège s'arrêta enfin . En sortant , je couru jusqu'à la poubelle la plus proche pour vomir tout mon repas . Alors que Mercedes me tenait les cheveux et que j'avais dans la poubelle , Santana passa près de nous :

« Ça va Vomito ? » Puis elle partit en rigolant . Je finis l'après midi sur un banc a attendre les autres , je me sentais vraiment mal , tout ses manège m'avaient secoués !


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà avec un court chapitre , j'ai vraiment eu une grosse panne d'inspiration mais j'ai l'impression que c'est repartit car je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 6 ! En plus chez moi , il n'y a plus internet (changement de box) en plus je n'ai vraiment pas eu de chance , je viens de perdre mon portable dans le parc près de chez moi , et une de mes amies à cassé l'écran de mon iPod ! Bon , en tout cas mon ordi va bien et le wi-fi sera rétablit vers mardi ou lundi je sais pas , (en faite , pour poster ce chapitre , je vais à mcdo )**

**Donnez moi vos impressions en reviews ! Parce que , bah , j'en ai pas eu beaucoup jusqu'à present et je suis dépendante aux reviews . Bon , fini de raconter ma vie , je vous laisse lire !**

**Jo'**

**Kelly POV :**

Alors que j'étais en train de manger mon sandwich tranquillement dehors car il faisait très beau , Mercedes est arrivée , accompagnée de Tina :

« Salut Vomito ! Lança Mercedes en rigolant .

-Pourquoi Santana est passée pile à ce moment ?! Me lamentai-je

-Bon , quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? J'ai manqué tant de choses ?

-Oh oui ma belle ! Répondit Mercedes avant de continuer , Quinn et Puck sont ensembles pour de vrai , avec Kelly , on a fait un petit manège de rien du tout et elle a rendue tout son déjeuner et Mike à embrassé une fille …

-...QUOI ?! Cria Tina

Mercedes et moi éclatâmes de rire devant la tête de Tina . Bien sûr , la dernière chose était totalement fausse .

-J'rigole Tina , Mike a embrassé personne . Réussi à articuler Mercedes entre deux fou-rires . »

Tina nous frappa -assez fort quand même- avant de rire à son tour .

« Bon , faut aller au Glee club , on va être retard ! J'intervins »

On se leva pour courir jusqu'à la salle de chant . Arrivées là-bas , il n'y avait que Artie , Mike , Blaine et Kurt .

« Où son les autres ? Demandai-je .

-Je sais pas , Puck est sûrement en train de sauter Quinn dans les toilettes , répondit Blaine en rigolant avant que Kurt ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes . C'est bon ! Je rigole Kurt , Je rigole ! En parlant du loup ... »

Je me retournai et vis le restant des new directions arriver . Puck me salua avec un grand sourire , et Santana glissa un « Hey Vomito » avec un sourire en coin . Je pris place aux cotés de Mercedes et Tina . Rachel se mis à la place du prof :

« Hum... Comme vous le voyez , Mr Shue n'est pas là . Mlle Pillsbury m'a informé qu'il était malade . Même si Mr Shue n'est pas là , je vais vous chanter la chanson que j'ai préparé . »

Et elle se mit à chanter : « Defying Gravity » C'est vrai qu'elle avait une voix magnifique . Quinn m'a dit qu'elle à posté sa candidature à la NYADA , je suis sûre qu'elle sera accepté . Après son interprétation , Finn proposa qu'on parle un peu . Puck et Quinn racontèrent qu'ils étaient amoureux depuis toujours … De vrais tourtereaux , ce qui m'étonne un peu de Puck d'ailleurs ! Puis vint cette questions :

« Tiens Kelly , pourquoi t'es venue ici ? Demanda Mike .

-Ah … Euh … Et bien , c'est assez compliqué en fait …

-T'habitais où avant ?

-Sur la côte Ouest , en Californie .

-Cool ! C'est là que je vais allez travailler ! S'exclama Puck . Il fait chaud là bas ?

-Bah , ouais , c'est la Californie quoi !

-Bon , et sinon , tes parents , ils sont toujours là bas ?

-En quelques sortes ouais … répondis-je hésitante . »

Devais-je me confier à eux ? Peut être que je serais soulagée . Ou pas , je ne sais pas , autant rester évasive sur ce sujet . Au final , la conversation dévia sur la journée d'hier . Quand la sonnerie retentit , je rejoint Rachel pour discuter un peu .

« Sérieux , ta voix et magnifique .

-Je sais , merci , j'ai du travailler très dur . Mes papa m'ont beaucoup aidés , quand j'étais petite ils m'ont fait écouter Barbra . C'est mon modèle . La tienne n'est pas mal non plus . Tu as un modèle ?

-Avril Lavigne . Mais ma voix ne s'accorde pas à toutes ses chansons .

-C'est vrai que c'est dommage . Il paraît que Mercedes te donne des cours pour perfectionner ta voix ?

-En fait on a déjà arrêté , on a pas assez de temps .

-Bon , j'y vais , a plus tard Kelly !

-A plus tard Rachel . »

Elle entra dans sa salle de classe . Je me retournai pour aller vers la mienne et me retrouvai face deux footballeurs . Le premier me poussa pour me coincer contre un casier . Je tremblai , je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire .

« Alors , tu t'appelles Kelly ? Demanda le premier

-Heu...Oui …

-Et tu traînes avec les loosers ? Hum hum , mauvaise idée … C'est vraiment bête , si tu étais devenu amie avec des cheerleaders autre que Santana , Quinn et Brittany , on n'aurait pas eu à te faire ça … ajouta le deuxième . »

La seconde d'après , je me recevais un liquide froid , visqueux et piquant sur le corps . J'éclatai en sanglots et couru jusqu'aux toilettes . Ça me piquait les yeux , j'arrivai à peine à voir si j'entrai dans les toilettes hommes ou femmes .

**Santana POV :**

Je m'ennuyais à mourir alors que le cours avait commencé i peine cinq minutes . J'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes dans les couloirs et pour ça , j'avais l'excuse infaillible :

« Madame , madame ! Je crois que je vais ... » dis-je en plaçant la main devant ma bouche . La prod , paniquée , me dit de sortir le plus vite possible . Ça avait marché , encore une fois . C'est fou comme les profs sont naïfs quand même . Je crois que ça doit faire neuf fois que je le fais à cette prof depuis le début de l'année . Alors que j'allais descendre les escaliers , j'entendis des sanglots du coté des toilettes , curieuse , je m'approche et aperçoit un silhouette qui n'est que celle de … Kelly . Et elle a l'air de s'être fait slushier … J'accours au près d'elle :

« Kelly , ça va ?

-C'est...C'est vraiment froid …

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

-Deux footballeurs , je discutais avec Rachel dans le couloirs , elle est partie vers sa classe puis ils sont arrivé et m'ont jeté à la figures ces ...boissons .

-Attends , je vais t'aider … Je dois avoir des vêtements de rechange dans mon casier , je reviens .

-D'a...D'accord , merci Santana . »

Je sortis rapidement dans le couloir pour ne pas qu'elle voit que je virais au rouge pivoine . Cette fois ci , j'en étais sûre et certaine , j'étais amoureuse de Kelly Wilson . Mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être amoureuse de moi … Cette fois ci , les larmes me montèrent aux yeux . A chaque fois que je tombais amoureuse de quelqu'un , ça foirait . Je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait ! J'étais à présent devant mon casier . Je l'ouvris et pris la tenue de rechange (pas au cas où je me ferais slushier bien sûr ! Jamais ça ne m'arriverais car c'est moi qui ai inventé ça ! Mais aujourd'hui je le regrettais . A cause de ça , Kelly était en ce moment même en train de pleurer .) et retournai en courant jusqu'au toilettes pour y retrouver Kelly qui avait séché ses larmes et était en train d'essayer de démêler ses cheveux après les avoir passés sous l'eau . Je lui tendis sans un mot ma tenue de rechange et le moment , juste une micro seconde , où ma main effleura la sienne , des papillons , des centaines de papillons éclatèrent dans mon ventre . Elle pris les habits et alla dans une cabine de toilettes pour se changer . Quand elle ressortit , je ne pu retenir un petit rire . Mes vetements étaient bien trop grand pour elle :

« Eh ! Te moques pas , c'est pas marrant , me dit elle en me donnant une petite tape dans le bras

-J'y peux rien … C'est beaucoup trop grand pour toi ! Pourtant on fait la même taille ?!

-Oui mais je suis plus fine …

-Mademoiselle est elle entrain d'insinuer que je suis grosse ? »

On partit dans un énorme fou-rire avant que je regarde ma montre . Ça faisait une demi heure que j'étais partis du cours , je m'excusais au près de Kelly et retournai en cours en trainant les pieds . Si j'avais voulue , j'aurais bien sûr séché tout le cour mais ma mère est de plus en plus stricte à ce niveaux (surtout quand elle a su que j'avais séché une semaine entière) et elle m'a prévenu que si je séchais un cours de plus , elle m'enverrais en pension et c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite .


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre , par contre , je suis vraiment déçue du nombre de reviews que j'ai eu … Ce serait vraiment bien que si vous lisez ma fic , vous me laissiez un petit commentaire (même si ça ne vous plaît pas) Donc je verrais si je la continue ou pas . Ca dépendra du nombre de reviews . **

**Jo'**

**Kelly POV :**

« DRRRRIIIINNNGGG »

Enfin ! La matinée était enfin terminée . Ça faisait un mois exactement que j'étais à Lima et on va dire que j'étais un peu nostalgique . Je sortis du lycée et me dirigeait vers le parc pour le temps de midi. Je m'assis au pied d'un arbre et me mis à penser .

**Flashback :**

_« Kelly ! Tu viens manger ? _

_-J'arrive maman , cria la petite fille de 8 ans . »_

_Elle dévala les escaliers . Tout le monde était déjà à table . Le père avait son ordinateur à côté et travaillait en mangeant , une adolescente était scotché à son portable . Elle s'appelait Tracy et elle avait 16 ans . Kelly s'installa aux côtés de sa grande sœur et regarda son assiette avec dégoût :_

_« Baaah ! Maman ! Pourquoi t'as fait des brocolis ! J'aime pas ça !_

_-Écoutes chérie ! Je n'ai pas fait les courses aujourd'hui alors tu te contente de ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette . Répondis la mère visiblement énervée . »_

_Le dîner se passa sans un bruit jusqu'au moment ou quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la maison . C'était un petit garçon plein de boue qui criait des insultes à un autre petit garçon qui était dehors ._

_« Kévin ! Vient ici ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire de gros mots , tu donne un mauvais exemple à ta sœur , cria la mère en montrant Kelly du doigt ._

_-Mais maman c'est lui …_

_-...Pas de mais , va te laver les mains et viens manger et la prochaine fois tâche d'être à l'heure ! »_

_Kelly finit ses brocolis avec une grimace et remonte au premier étage avec le téléphone fixe pour appeler Candice :_

_« Biiip Biiip Biiip »_

_C'est sa mère qui décroche , sa voix est remplie de sanglots :_

_« Kel..Kelly ?_

_-Oui madame Faure ? _

_-C'est...C'est Candice »_

_Le visage de Kelly se referme appréhendant la réponse à la question qu'elle allait poser :_

_« Que lui est-elle arrivée ? _

_-Elle ...Elle a eu un accident avec son père … Elle est morte » _

_Kelly raccroche dès qu'elle entends ce mot : morte . Il résonne dans sa tête . Du haut de ses huit ans , elle n'avait jamais été confronté à la mort . Elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait de perdre quelqu'un de cher a ses yeux . Sauf ce jour là . Une douleur indescriptible était présente dans tout son corps . Elle ne put se retenir de crier . Un cri qui dura plusieurs dizaines de seconde . Tout le monde se précipita dans sa chambre . Sa mère la pris dans ses bras . La mère de Candice venait de l'appeler , s'inquiétant pour Kelly .Quand elle s'arrêta de crier , elle se mit pleurer , de longues heures . Elle n'avait jamais si triste . Elle ne comprenait pas , qu'avait elle fait pour qu'on lui enlève sa meilleure amie ? Sa grande sœur pris la place de sa mère et enlaça sa petite sœur ._

**Fin du Flashback **

Une larme roula sur ma joue . Candice était ma meilleure amie . Peut être même plus mais je ne sais pas , on était petites . Après l'enterrement , je n'ai jamais revu sa mère . Je crois qu'elle est partie en Europe rejoindre la grande sœur de Candice qui avait 24 ans à l'époque . Je crois que le père s'en es sorti mais il est paralysé . Je me souviens que c'est a partir de cet événement que je me suis rapprochée de ma grande sœur . Puis il y a eu … Je préfère ne pas y penser . Je ne veux pas me mettre à pleurer . Je me relevai et retournai vers le lycée . Monsieur Shue était toujours absent , après être tombé malade , il a du aller voir sa mère qui était mourante , et ce matin le principal nous a informé que quelqu'un venait le remplacer . Mercedes m'a dit que ce serai sûrement Holly Hollidays et qu'on allait bien s'amuser . J'entrai dans la salle de chant . Il n'y avait que Rachel et Finn et une femme blonde , sûrement la remplaçante . Quand tout le monde fut enfin arrivé , la femme blonde pris la parole :

« Hola ! Je suis Holly , la remplaçante de monsieur Shuester , je vous connais tous ...sauf toi , dit elle en me montrant du doigt .

-Heu...Je m'appelle Kelly Wilson et je suis arrivée ici il y a un an .

-Enchantée ! »

Elle continua :

« Vous savez quoi ? Il y a un pays que j'aime tout particulièrement , je vous laisse deviner . »

Les propositions fusèrent :

« L'espagne ?

-Les Etats Unis ?

-L'Angleterre ?

-L'Irlande ?

-Le Brésil ?

-Bon , on va pas y passer la journée , nous coupa Holly , c'est la France et j'ai décidé d'en faire le thème de la semaine . Quelqu'un veut chanter ? »

Puck se leva à la grande surprise de tous .

« Nous t'écoutons Noah . »

Il commença :

« Voulez coucher avec moi , ce soir , voulez coucher avec moi , ce soir

-Hum … très bon choix de chanson mais je crois que je vais chanter . L'interrompit Holly . »

Puck retourna a sa place en affichant une mine vexée . Je me retins d'exploser de rire .

« Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez mais je vais chanter « On ira » de Zaz .

**On ira écouter Harlem au coin de Manhattan  
On ira rougir le thé dans les souks à Amman  
On ira nager dans le lit du fleuve Sénégal  
Et on verra brûler Bombay sous un feu de Bengale**

On ira gratter le ciel en dessous de Kyoto  
On ira sentir Rio battre au cœur de Janeiro  
On lèvera nos yeux sur le plafond de la chapelle Sixtine  
Et on lèvera nos verres dans le café Pouchkine

Oh qu'elle est belle notre chance  
Aux mille couleurs de l'être humain  
Mélangées de nos différences  
A la croisée des destins

Vous êtes les étoiles nous sommes l'univers  
Vous êtes un grain de sable nous sommes le désert  
Vous êtes mille pages et moi je suis la plume  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Vous êtes l'horizon et nous sommes la mer  
Vous êtes les saisons et nous sommes la terre  
Vous êtes le rivage et moi je suis l'écume  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

On dira que le poètes n'ont pas de drapeaux  
On fera des jours de fête autant qu'on a de héros  
On saura que les enfants sont les gardiens de l'âme  
Et qu'il y a des reines autant qu'il y a de femmes

On dira que les rencontres font les plus beaux voyages  
On verra qu'on ne mérite que ce qui se partage  
On entendra chanter des musiques d'ailleurs  
Et l'on saura donner ce que l'on a de meilleur

Oh qu'elle est belle notre chance  
Aux mille couleurs de l'être humain  
Mélangées de nos différences  
A la croisée des destins

Vous êtes les étoiles nous sommes l'univers  
Vous êtes en un grain de sable nous sommes le désert  
Vous êtes êtes mille phrases et moi je suis la plume  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Vous êtes l'horizon et nous sommes la mer  
Vous êtes les saisons et nous sommes la terre  
Vous êtes le rivage et moi je suis l'écume  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Vous êtes les étoiles nous sommes l'univers  
Vous êtes un grain de sable nous sommes le désert  
Vous êtes êtes mille phrases et moi je suis la plume  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Vous êtes l'horizon et nous sommes la mer  
Vous êtes les saisons et nous sommes la terre  
Vous êtes le rivage et moi je suis l'écume  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh »

Tout le monde applaudit , je l'avais déjà entendu quelques fois . Je savais ce que j'allais chanter demain , « le sens de la vie » de Tal , je l'avais découvert par ma correspondante française et je l'avais bien aimée , mais il faut que j'apprenne les paroles . C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'allais faire dès ce soir . La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde quitta la salle en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait chanter le lendemain .


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà avec la suite , je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps , je suis vraiment désolé . Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment beaucoup aidées a continuer .**

**Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit en italique (sauf dans les flashback) sont dit en Français . Je sais que c'est vraiment bizarre ce qu'il va se passer . Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête . Si jamais ça ne vous plaît pas , je pourrais recommencer ce chapitre . **

**Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre un petit moment pour le chapitre 7 car je ne l'ai pas DU tout commencé . **

**Jo'**

**Quinn POV :**

Ça faisait une demi heure que j'étais à la bibliothèque avec Santana sur un ordinateur qui est plus lent qu'une tortue pour chercher des chansons françaises à chanter . Dans la chanson que j'allais chanter , je voulais montrer tout l'amour que j'avais envers Puck . Et Santana , elle , n'en avait aucune idée ou ne voulais pas me le dire :

« J'ai trouvé ta chanson Quinn !

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

-_Je l'aime à mourir _

_-_Traduction ?

-C'est Je l'aime à mourir .

-Ça montre bien que je suis prête à tout pour rester avec Puck toute ma vie … Tu me la montre ? »

La musique était jolie , mais au niveau des paroles , je n'y comprenait rien de rien ! Il fallait que je me mettes au boulot dès maintenant :

« Tu peux m'imprimer les paroles San ?

-Oui , si cet ordinateur se décide a aller plus vite ! »

Je pris les paroles et lui demandai :

« Et au fait , toi tu veux quoi comme chanson ?

-Je sais pas , j'en ai aucune idée …

-Je suis sûre que tu en as une petite derrière la tête ...

-Nan !

-Je suis sûre que ça concerne Kelly …

-Que...Quoi … Comment tu sais ?

-Ça ce voit comme le nez de Berry au milieu de la figure . A chaque fois que je te regarde , tu la regardes elle , bon tu vas lui dire quand que t'es tombée amoureuse d'elle?

-Je sais pas

-Oulala , ça , c'est pas la Santana que je connais , la Santana que je connais aurait foncée vers Kelly et elle lui aurait dit tout de suite .

-Et bien peut être que Santana à changée ! Répondis Santana , sur la défensive .

-Pourquoi pas dans ta chanson ?

-NON ! Si je lui dis , il n'y aura personne d'autre !

-Romantique ?

-Non , c'est parce que si elle me fous un râteau , personne ne le saura et je continuerais à être la reine du lycée !

-Voilà la Santana que je n'aime pas , quand on aime , on est prêt a tout normalement !

-Bah pas moi . Enfin , si un peu … Mais je sais pas , j'ai jamais été amoureuse avant …

-Tu seras quoi faire , j'en suis sûre , bon je te laisses . »

Je sortis de la bibliothèque et commençai à apprendre les paroles qui pour moi , n'avait aucun sens , il fallait que je pense à la traduire ce soir juste pour savoir quand même ce que je chante ! J'étais contente , Santana était amoureuse , et vraiment cette fois ci . C'était ma meilleure amie depuis le collège et elle allait enfin arrêter de souffrir de sa différence . Je me souviens , en deuxième année au collège , elle m'avait avouée être lesbienne . Au collège , tout le monde à commencé à l'insulter , elle a tellement souffert qu'elle a voulue mettre fin à sa vie . Après , elle est devenue une garce . Et elle l'est toujours aujourd'hui . Peut être que Kelly pourra la sortir de sa bulle , lui faire tomber son masque . Car oui , j'en étais sûre , Kelly était aussi amoureuse de Santana , j'en étais sûre , dès que je l'avais vue , qu'elle avait fait une remarque sur la bouche de Sam , je savais qu'elle était l'âme sœur de Santana .

**Kelly POV :**

Alors que j'allais sortir du lycée à la fin de la journée , quelqu'un m'interpella :

« Kelly ? Je peux te parler ? Demanda Holly

-Oui oui , bien sûr ! »

Elle me fit entrer dans la salle de classe :

« J'ai quelque chose de pas très évident à te dire … J'étais amie avec ta mère au lycée .

-C'est...C'est vrai ?

-Oui , mais … Je ne suis pas que ça pour toi à vrai dire . »

Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter . Déjà , je détestais parler du passé . Mon psy ne fait que me répéter que d'en parler à quelqu'un me libérerais mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage . Holly me fit signe de m'asseoir . Je m'exécutai :

« Quelque temps après la naissance de Tracy … »

Super , elle me parle de ma sœur , histoire que je me remette à pleurer .

« ...Ta mère a eu un problème au niveau de l'utérus . Et elle voulait absolument un autre enfant , à ce moment là , je venais de découvrir que j'étais enceinte , un accident , alors je lui ai proposé d'adopter le bébé . C'est ce qu'elle à fait 9 mois plus tard ... »

Attends là ! Elle est en train de me dire qu'elle est ma mère biologique ?!

« Kelly , dit quelque chose je t'en supplie ... »

En toute réponse , je partie en courant de la salle de classe pour sortir du lycée le plus vite possible . Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez mon oncle tout de suite , je ne voulais pas qu'il me pose de questions . Alors je décidais de retourner au parc .

**Santana POV :**

Alors que je discutais avec Quinn et Britt en allant aux vestiaires pour l'entraînement je vis une silhouette courir vers la sortie . C'était Kelly et elle avait l'air de pleurer .

« Oh ! Santana ! Je te parle ! Dit Quinn

-Oui … Que … Quoi ?

-Tu viens , on va être en retard !

-Non , désolé , j'ai un truc important à faire . Dites à Sue que je suis malade ou je sais pas , couvrez moi ! »

J'entendis Quinn souffler a Brittany :

« Son truc important , je crois qu'il s'appelle Kelly »

Et elles pouffèrent de rire . Je sortis rapidement du lycée et chercha Kelly du regard , elle se dirigeait vers le parc , je la suivi . Elle s'installa dans un coin d'herbe isolé et elle commença à pleurer encore plus . Cette vision me brisa le cœur . Sans un bruit , je m'approchai d'elle et m'assis à ses côtés . Elle tourna la tête . Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes , je n'avais jamais remarqué a quel point ses yeux étaient magnifique mais aujourd'hui son regard reflétait de la douleur , une énorme douleur :

« Tu...Tu veux en parler ? Lui murmurai-je »

Elle ne me répondis pas , je continuai :

« Je veux que tu saches que quand tu sera prêtes , je serais là et tu pourras tout me raconter »

Et je la pris dans mes bras . Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou . Je commençai à la bercer . Mon dieu qu'elle était belle , douce , sensible … Quand j'étais avec elle , j'étais différente , je n'étais plus une garce , j'étais comme avant … Elle resta dans mes bras pendant plus d'une heure . Quand elle fut calmé , je la raccompagnai jusque chez son oncle . Elle ne dit pas un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle franchisse le portail :

« Merci Santana , tu es une fille super . Me fit elle avec un mince sourire . »

Je rentrai chez moi avec un énorme sourire . Je l'avais consolé et elle m'appréciait . Sur le chemin , je cherchais encore une chanson française à chanter pour le lendemain mais a présent , j'avais ma petite idée .

**Quinn POV :**

J'avais tellement hâte que Santana avoue ses sentiments … J'étais sûre que Kelly l'aimait aussi , car si Santana tombe amoureuse et devient presque une autre personne , c'est qu'elle a trouvé son âme sœur . Je les vois déjà heureuses … Se tenant par la main … Comme moi avec Puck quoi !

**Kelly POV :**

J'avais passé toute la nuit a pleurer , vous réagiriez comment si vous appreniez que vos parents vous avaient mentit pendant 17 ans ?! J'avais enregistré des vidéos de famille sur mon iPod . Je me souvenais exactement de tout ses moments . La seule vidéo que je n'avais jamais regardé était celle du jour de mes 3 ans . Tracy , ma grande sœur avait 11 ans et c'était pendant cette période où mes parents se disputaient beaucoup . J'étais malheureuse , je pleurais souvent et ma grande sœur m'avait enregistré une vidéo que je devais dès que j'avais un coup de blues . Je ne l'avais jamais regardé car ma sœur ne me l'avais donné que quand j'ai eu 12 ans puis je l'avais perdue . Je l'avais retrouvé il y a quelques semaines mais je n'ai pas eu le cran de la regarder . Sauf que là , j'étais déjà au fond du trou alors je ne pourrais pas être plus mal que ça . J'enfonçais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles . Et lançai la vidéo :

« _Coucou Kelly , si tu regardes cette vidéo , c'est parce que tu dois te sentir déprimé . Donc je vais te dire quelque chose . Tu es merveilleuses , ton sourire est super craquant et je ne serais vraiment pas contente si tu ne l'utilisais plus , tu imagines le gâchis ? Tu deviendras sûrement une belle jeune fille , tu en briseras des cœurs . Je fais cette vidéo pour plusieurs raisons , déjà , la première est parce que je ne serais pas toujours là pour te consoler et la deuxieme , c'est parce que on vient de me découvrir une maladie . C'est pour ça que les parents se disputent … »_

J'arrêtais la vidéo , c'était trop dur pour moi . J'appuyais sur le bouton supprimer . Je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder . Je sais qu'un jour je le regretterais mais c'est au dessus de mes forces de savoir que ma sœur avait des choses a dire , en gros , qu'elle me disait au revoir parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir . Oui elle est morte . Mais je ne veux pas entendre ses au revoir . Je ne peux tout simplement pas . Mais en écoutant cette chanson m'avait fait penser à une chanson française , il fallait juste que je change quelques paroles et ça irait .

**15 heures plus tard …**

« Merci Quinn , très bon choix de chansons . A qui le tour ? Demanda Holly »

Personne ne bougea . Il ne restait plus que moi et Santana a passer . Tout le monde me regardait , Santana avait dit au début de la séance qu'elle avait la voix cassé donc il ne restait que moi . Je me levai pour me mettre face au glee club .

« Je vais chanter « Elle » de Mélissa . J'ai un petit peu changé les paroles .

-Vas-y , on t'écoutes . Me dit Holly »

**Elle est mon âme, elle est mon cœur** **Elle est ma flamme, mon bonheur ** **Et celle , c'est ma soeur, elle fait partie de moi.** **Elle est mon sang, elle est mes yeux ** **Elle est mon ange le plus précieux ** **Et celle, c'est ma soeur elle fait partie de moi.** **Elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde** **Ma raison d'être, ma raison de vivre** **Près d'elle je serai jusqu'à la dernière seconde** **C'est elle que j'aime, elle est ma vie.** **Tatala tatatalalala, Tatala tatatalalala** **Tatala tatatalalala, Tatala tatatalalala** **Tatala tatatalalala, Tatala tatatalalala** **Elle est mon ombre, elle est ma voix** **Elle est mon or, elle est ma foi ** **C'est elle, c'est ma soeur, elle fait partie de moi.** **Elle est ma chance, elle est mon souffle** **Mon existence, et plus que tout ** **C'est elle qui m'a donné la vie, elle fait partie de moi.** **Elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde** **Ma raison d'être, ma raison de vivre** **Près d'elle je serai jusqu'à la dernière seconde** **C'est elle que j'aime, elle est ma vie.** **Tatala tatatalalala, Tatala tatatalalala** **Tatala tatatalalala, Tatala tatatalalala** **Tatala tatatalalala, Tatala tatatalalala** Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues mais je voulais continuer , pour Tracy . Pour ma sœur . **Elle est mon âme, elle est mon** **C'est elle , c'est ma soeur, elle fait partie cœur** **Elle est ma flamme, mon bonheur de moi.** **Elle est mon sang,elle est mes yeux** **Elle est mon ange le plus précieux** **C'est ma sœur , elle fait partie de moi** **Elle fait partie de moi** **Elle fait partie de moi ** **Elle fait partie Elle fait partie de moi ** **Elle fait partie de moi ** **Elle fait partie de moi ** **Tu es toute ma vie** **Je t'aime à l'infini ** **Tracy...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un très court chapitre car j'ai beaucoup de devoir et je ne trouve que très peu de temps pour écrire . Donc le prochain chapitre , si j'ai assez de temps , il sera posté dans un mois . Et franchement , ça me rend quand même triste de voir le nombre de vues par rapport au nombre de reviews . Même un mot me ferais vraiment plaisir . Juste un "super" me ferais vraiment plaisir , vous voyez je ne suis pas difficile ! Allez , je vous laisse lire . **

**Enjoy ! **

**Jo'**

**Santana POV :**

**Elle fait partie de moi** **Elle fait partie de moi ** **Elle fait partie Elle fait partie de moi ** **Elle fait partie de moi ** **Elle fait partie de moi ** **Tu es toute ma vie** **Je t'aime à l'infini ** **Tracy... **»

Les dernières notes de la chanson retentirent , je ne pu m'empêcher d'essuyer une larme qui avait coulée sur ma joue . Kelly était la seule personne qui savait faire passer des sentiments aussi forts à travers une chanson . Elle avait une voix magnifique , tout comme elle … Je la voyais reprendre son souffle pendant que tout le monde applaudissait et sifflait . Ce fût Tina qui se leva en première pour serrer la serrer dans ses bras en la félicitant . Elle avait traduit les paroles qu'elle avait affiché sur le vidéo projecteur quand elle chantait , je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une sœur … J'espère qu'elle se confiera à moi un jour , mais elle me connaît a peine , je veux dire , je l'ai aidée à enlever le slushie , je l'ai prise dans mes bras quand elle pleurait mais je n'étais pas aussi proche d'elle que Mercedes ou Tina , ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle se confie plutôt à Tina ou Mercedes , mais si ça lui permet d'aller mieux , je ne lui souhaite que ça .

A présent , tout le monde félicitait Kelly , la prenait dans les bras et lui disait qu'elle était courageuse . Moi , j'étais toujours assise dans mon siège à rêver , si bien que je ne vis même pas Quinn s'approcher de moi :

« Tu devrais être un peu plus discrète que tu la mattes San' .

-Que...Quoi ?!

-C'est bon , fait pas ta sainte nitouche , ça se voit que tu la dévore des yeux ! »

Je ne répondis pas , j'étais si transparente que ça , j'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas remarqué ! En plus , si il le faut , elle n'est même pas lesbienne ! Voilà , ça c'est bien moi , je suis aveuglée et je me fait toujours des films . Je me levais et sortis de la salle , a ce moment là , j'entendis une bribe de conversation entre Holly et Kelly :

« Laisse moi t'expliquer Kelly !

-Expliquer quoi ? Que mes parents m'ont mentit toute ma vie ?! Que je suis juste un accident ?! C'est bon , garder vos explications à la con ! »

Elle sortit en trombe , je vis des larmes perler au bord de ses yeux qu'elle essuya d'un coup de manche . Je ne sais pas ce que lui avait dit Holly , mais Kelly était vraiment blessée .

**Kelly POV :** Je sortis de la salle de chant en essuyant une larme . J'avais besoin d'oublier tout mes problèmes , j'avais besoin de quelques instants , juste quelques instants de répits , c'est ce que je demandais . Je ne connaissais qu'un seul échappatoire . Non , ce n'était pas l'alcool , encore moins la drogue . Non , pour moi , c'était juste la course à pied . Depuis toute petite , dès que j'avais des problèmes (je peux vous dire , que , dans ma famille , ça arrivait souvent!) je courais , pour échapper à la réalité . J'avais l'impression de semer mes sentiments , quand je courais , je ne ressentais rien . Mais une fois que c'est fini , la réalité me rattrape , et j'en reviens au même point . Mais au moins , j'ai fais une pause , je sais que même si elle n'a durée que quelques minutes , à chaque fois , ça me faisait du bien . Je posai mes affaires sur le banc des vestiaires , pris mon iPod , mes écouteurs et me dirigeai vers le stade . J'enfonçai mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et mis la chanson que j'écoutais a chaque fois quand je courais (pas qu'elle ai une signification au niveau de ma vie , juste parce que la première fois que j'ai couru avec de la musique , j'ai choisi cette chanson au hasard et , depuis , je l'écoute toujours quand je cours) . C'était « When I'm gone » de Eminem . Je commençai ma course :

**Yo**

**it's my life**  
**in my own words i guess... **

**Have you ever loved someone so much **  
**You'd give an arm for **  
**Not the expression **  
**No, literally give an arm for **  
**When they know they're your heart **  
**And you know you were their armor **  
**And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her **  
**But what happens when karma **  
**Turns right around and bite you **  
**And everything you stand for turns on you despite you**  
**What happens when you become the main source of her pain **  
**"Daddy look what I made" **  
**Dad's gotta go catch a plane **  
**"Daddy where's mommy?" **  
**"I can't find mommy, where is she?" **  
**"I don't know, go play, Hailey baby, your Daddy's busy" **  
**"Daddy's writin' a song, this song ain't gon' write itself" **  
**"I give you one underdog, and you got to swing by yourself" **  
**Then turn right around in that song, and tell her you love her **  
**And put hands on her mother who's a splittin' image of her **  
**That's Slim Shady **  
**Yeah baby Slim Shady's crazy **  
**Shady made me **  
**But tonight, Shady's rocker by baby, huh... **

**And when I'm gone, just carry on **  
**Don't mourn, rejoice **  
**Everytime you hear the sound of my voice **  
**Just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin' **  
**And I didn't feel a thang **  
**So baby don't feel no pain **  
**Just smile back **  
**And when I'm gone, just carry on **  
**Don't mourn, rejoice **  
**Everytime you hear the sound of my voice **  
**Just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin' **  
**And I didn't feel a thang **  
**So baby don't feel no pain **  
**Just smile back... **

**I keep havin' this dream **  
**I'm pushin' Hailey on the swings **  
**She keeps screamin' she don't want me to sing **  
**"You're makin' Mommy cry" **  
**"Why? Why is Mommy cryin'?" **  
**"Baby Daddy ain't leavin' no more" **  
**"Daddy you're lyin'" **  
**"You always say that, you always say this is the last time" **  
**"But you ain't leavin' no more, Daddy you're mine" **  
**She's pilin' boxes in front of the door **  
**Tryin' to block it **  
**"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy, no stop it" **  
**Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket **  
**Its got her picture **  
**"This'll keep you safe, Daddy take it with ya" **  
**I look up, it's just me standin' in the mirror **  
**These fuckin' walls must be talkin' **  
**Cause man I can hear 'em **  
**They're sayin' you got one more chance to do right **  
**And it's tonight **  
**Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em 'fore it's too late **  
**And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door **  
**It turns to a stage **  
**They're gone, and the spotlight is on **  
**And I'm singin'**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi , cette chanson , me fait toujours pleurer … J'étais déjà à bout de souffle mais je voulais continuer .

**And when I'm gone, just carry on **  
**Don't mourn, rejoice **  
**Everytime you hear the sound of my voice **  
**Just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin' **  
**And I didn't feel a thang **  
**So baby don't feel no pain **  
**Just smile back **  
**And when I'm gone, just carry on **  
**Don't mourn, rejoice **  
**Everytime you hear the sound of my voice **  
**Just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin' **  
**And I didn't feel a thang **  
**So baby don't feel no pain **  
**Just smile back... **

**Sixty thousand people **  
**All jumpin' out their seat **  
**The curtain closes **  
**They throwin' roses at my feet **  
**I take a bow **  
**And thank you all for comin' out **  
**They're screamin' so loud **  
**I take one last look at the crowd **  
**I glanced down **  
**I don't believe what I'm seein' **  
**"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleedin'" **  
**"But baby we're in Sweden" **  
**"How did you get to Sweden?" **  
**"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'" **  
**"You lied to me Dad, and now you made Mommy sad" **  
**"And I bought you this coin, it says NUMBER ONE DAD" **  
**"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin" **  
**"I get the point, fine, me and Mommy are goin'" **  
**"But baby wait..." **  
**"It's too late Dad, you made your choice" **  
**"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us" **  
**"That's what they want, they want you Marshall they keep" **  
**"Screamin' your name, it's no wonder you can't go to sleep" **  
**"Just take another pill, yeah I bet you you will" **  
**"You rap about it" **  
**"Yeah, Word, K-K-Keep It Real" **  
**I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see **  
**How could it be, that the curtain is closin' on me? **  
**I turn around, find a gun on the ground **  
**Cock it, put it to my brain **  
**Scream "Die Shady" and pop it **  
**The sky darkens, my life flashes **  
**The plane that I was supposed to be on crashes **  
**And burns to ashes **  
**That's when I wake up **  
**Alarm clocks ringin' **  
**There's birds singin' **  
**It's spring and, Hailey's outside swingin' **  
**I walk right up to Kim and kiss her **  
**Tell her I miss her **  
**Hailey just smiles and winks at her little sister **  
**Almost as if to... say... **  
Juste avant la fin de la chanson , je me rendis compte que quelqu'un courais a côté de moi …

**And when I'm gone, just carry on **  
**Don't mourn, rejoice **  
**Everytime you hear the sound of my voice **  
**Just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin' **  
**And I didn't feel a thang **  
**So baby don't feel no pain **  
**Just smile back **  
**And when I'm gone, just carry on **  
**Don't mourn, rejoice **  
**Everytime you hear the sound of my voice **  
**Just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin' **  
**And I didn't feel a thang **  
**So baby don't feel no pain **  
**Just smile back... **

**Santana POV :**

Juste après le glee club , j'avais deux heures d 'espagnol qui ne me servaient à rien vu que je le parle couramment et le prof m'insupporte à faire autant de fautes ! Alors je décidai de suivre Kelly , pour lui parler . Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle allait mal … Elle alla dans les vestiaires pour poser ses affaires et alla courir sur le stade . Je me mis dans les gradins pour l'observer . Elle avait l'air sereine , sans toute cette tristesse et douleur que je voyais dans son regard depuis hier . Au bout de quelques minutes , j'allai sur le stade et me mis à courir à ses côtés . Elle ne me remarqua pas tout de suite . Elle était à bout de souffle , je la comprenais , elle courait très rapidement . Quand elle me remarqua , elle enleva ses écouteurs mais ne dis pas un mot . Alors c'est moi qui parlai :

« Peut être que tu n'en a pas envie mais si tu veux parler soit de pourquoi tu es si triste ou justement , de tout sauf ça , je serai près du parc ce soir à 20 heures . Tu n'es pas obligé de venir . »

Elle ne répondit pas . Mais je savais qu'elle avait entendu . Alors , je m'arrêtai et retournai dans le lycée pour finir la journée . J'espérais vraiment qu'elle allait venir ...

**Voilà , c'était vraiment un chapitre court . Désolé . A la prochaine . **

**Jo'**


	8. Arrêt de ma fic si pas de reviews

Je suis désolé , je crois que je vais arrêter ma fic . Vous ne me laissez aucunes reviews . Ça ne me donne aucune envies de continuer . Peut être que j'écrirais un autre chapitre mais je ne suis même pas sûre . Si ça ne vous plaît pas ! Dîtes le moi , dîtes moi pourquoi ! Et même deux mots « j'aime ta fiction » me ferais vraiment plaisir ! Là j'ai écrit 7 chapitres et j'ai juste 13 reviews , même pas deux par chapitre ! Franchement , si vous ne m'encouragez pas . J'arrête . Désolé .

A plus tard .

Jo'


	9. Chapter 9

**C'est vrai que j'ai pensé un court instant à arrêter cette fiction car j'ai eu un moment ou je n'ai eu plus du tout confiance en moi . Je me suis dis que ma fiction était nulle , que personne n'aimait mais vous m'avez prouvé le contraire et vous m'avez donné des conseils : Décrire plus Kelly et allonger mes chapitres (j'ai du mal mais je fais des efforts) Je crois que c'est le plus long que je puisse faire , désolé . **

**Et oui , dans ce chapitre , vous allez connaître le passé de Kelly (j'espère que vous n'allez pas être trop déçu!) C'est un assez long monologue , elle dévoile tout (mais une partie reste dans le noir : ses amours)**

**Et pas de chansons dans ce chapitre . J'espère qu'après toutes les révélations de Kelly , vous voudrez quand même continuer à me lire ! **

**J'oublie tout le temps de le mettre (d'ailleurs , je crois que je ne l'ai jamais mis!) Bien sûr , Glee ne m'appartient pas , sinon , la série serait vraiment bizarre et le couple Faberry existerai depuis bien longtemps ! **

**Enjoy !**

**Jo'**

**Kelly POV :**

Tout la fin de journée , je me suis demandé si je devais y aller … Je ne savais pas . Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas confiance en Santana , au contraire , je l'aime beaucoup , je la trouve gentille et je me sens en sécurité avec elle , elle est vraiment super . Je voudrais vraiment me confier à elle , ça me ferait un soulagement immense mais j'ai peur de faire un blocage . Je n'ai jamais raconté ce que j'ai vécu , pas directement . Bien sûr , mon oncle Dave , mes anciennes amies savent a peu près ce qu'il s'est passé mais elles ne l'ont pas sues par moi . Je n'ai jamais rien dit à propos de ça à personne. Jamais . Encore moins au psychologue que j'ai vu dès mes treize ans . J'ai peur qu'au moment de commencer à lui raconter , j'éclate en sanglots . Quand la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit , je n'avais toujours pas décidé de ce que j'allais faire . Je sortis du lycée accompagnée de Mercedes et Tina. Elles discutaient de Mike . Tina et lui étaient le couple idéal du point de vu de tout le monde . Ils sont tellement mignons ensembles , ça devait bien faire un an et demi qu'ils formaient ce si beau couple … Alors qu'on allait jusqu'à chez Tina pour réviser ensemble , on passa devant le lac . Une personne était assise juste à côté , elle était de dos mais je ne doutai pas une seconde , c'était Santana , ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur son dos , sa peau halée était magnifique . Elle était en train d'écouter de la musique. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'adressa à Mercedes et Tina :

« Euh , désolé les filles , je dois aller voir Santana . A demain . »

Elles acquiescèrent , me dirent au revoir et continuèrent leur chemin . Moi , je pris la direction du coin d'herbe où Santana était assise . Je n'arrivais pas a le croire , la personne à qui j'allais tout raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma vie avant que j'arrive ici était celle qui ne m'avait pas lancé un seul regard la première fois qu'on s'était c'est-à-dire il y a environ 3 mois . Mais surtout celle que j'appréciais le plus dans cette ville , celle qui m'avait consolée sans vouloir tout de suite des explications .

**Santana POV :**

J'attendais de savoir si Kelly venait ou pas avec de la musique , j'écoutais en boucle « Come Home » de One Républic feat. Sara Bareilles . J'adorais cette chanson . Me sentant observée , je me retournai .Une silhouette blonde s'avança vers moi . C'était Kelly , elle était magnifique . Ses cheveux blonds et lisses étaient attachés en queue-de-cheval . Son léger maquillage faisait ressortir ses yeux noisettes . Je n'avais pas réalisée qu'elle était aussi petite que Rachel … Peut être parce que j'étais obsédée par ses formes si belles , ses lèvres si magnifiques … Elle m'adressa un mince sourire avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle commença a parler :

« Euh... Salut .

-Salut Kelly .

-Ce que je m'apprête à te raconter , je t'en supplie , ne le dis à personne . Je te fais confiance .

-Ne t'inquiète pas . Je ne le dirais à personne Kelly , je te le promet .

-Et...Aussi … S'il te plaît , ne m'interromps pas quand je vais parler parce que c'est dur pour moi , et , si je prends le temps de m'arrêter , je ne pourrais pas continuer .

-Tu peux y aller . Si tu le sens bien sûr .

-Alors , bon déjà , je vais te décrire ma famille . Ma mère s'appelait Katie , mon père s'appelait Chris , ma grande sœur , ça tu le sais déjà , elle s'appelait Tracy et mon petit frère s'appelait Kévin . Tout à commencé quand Tracy avait 17 ans , elle avait des nausées , vomissait , elle passait d'un sentiment à l'autre en quelques secondes … Je n'avais que neuf ans à cette époque , je croyais juste qu'elle avait une gastro ou quelque chose comme ça . Mais mes parents se sont tout de suite doutés de quelques choses , ils lui ont fait faire plusieurs test de grossesses qui se sont avérés négatifs . Mais comme tout ses symptômes persistait , ils lui ont pris un rendez vous chez un obstétricien . Et bien non , elle n'était pas enceinte . Alors tout le monde s'est dit qu'elle avait juste un virus . Mais une nuit , ma sœur est tombé de son lit , elle convulsait . J'étais effrayée , j'ai appelé mes parents qui sont tout de suite arrivés et ils ont appelés les pompiers . Après , ils lui ont fait passer pleins de test et ils lui ont découvert une tumeur dans le cerveau qui faisait la taille d'une balle de tennis . Je me souviens que quand mes parents l'ont appris , ils étaient anéantis . Je comprenais ce qu'il ce passait mais je ne réalisait pas du tout la gravité de ce qu'elle avait . Une semaine plus tard , je me suis retrouvé chez mes grands-parents avec Kevin . J'ai vécu avec eux pendant plus de six mois et j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette période , plus tard , je n'ai jamais osé le demander . Avec mes parents et mon frère , on a déménagé plusieurs fois pour être près des meilleures cliniques pour que Tracy ai l'avis de plusieurs médecins . Puis elle a eu une première opération , puis une seconde mais celle qui m'a le plus marqué c'est la troisième . C'était quand j'avais 14 ans . La tumeur ne cessait de revenir , je me souviens de l'attente interminable, 5 heures sans nouvelles . Je ne faisais qu'attendre , je ne faisais rien d'autre . J'avais cette boule au ventre , puis le chirurgien est arrivé . Il avait un air grave . Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes . Ça ne pouvait pas arriver à ma sœur . Pas à ma grande sœur , mon modèle … Mais le chirurgien , voyant ma détresse , me rassura rapidement en disant que ma sœur était toujours en vie . Mais il y avait eu des complications . Je ne comprenais rien aux explications scientifiques que donnait le médecin mais j'avais compris une chose . Cet enfer allait continuer longtemps . Pendant des mois Tracy à fait de la chimio , elle a perdu ses cheveux , elle était tellement faible que à chaque fois que je la voyais , mon cœur se brisait un peu plus . En fait , mon enfance n'a pas été très joyeuse , j'ai vécu pour ma sœur , je me suis occupée d'elle car ma mère était en dépression et mon père travaillait pour éviter de faire face à la réalité . Tout le monde le savait . Tracy allait mourir d'ici quelques mois . Elle s'était fait à l'idée et je me souviens que les dernières semaine de sa vie , elle souriait . Elle m'a juste demandé une chose : « Ne m'oublie pas petite sœur . » C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit . Puis un matin , elle ne s'est pas réveillée . J'ai beaucoup pleuré . J'étais tellement anéantie que je n'ai même pas eu la force de me rendre à son enterrement . Puis tout s'est enchaîné. Mon père à quitté ma mère avant de se mettre à boire et a plonger dans la drogue . Ma mère , elle a réussi à peu près à tourner la page mais elle n'est jamais redevenue comme avant . Elle n'avait plus jamais souri de la même façon , son rire sonnait toujours faux … Kevin est devenu un délinquant , il a déjà eu des ennuis avec la police , et il y a quelques mois , ma mère et mon frère ont eu un accident de voiture , ils ne s'en sont pas sorti . J'ai passé deux jours dans le noir sans manger ni boire si bien qu'on a dût m'hospitaliser pour me réhydrater . Après , ils ont décider de me placer chez mon oncle car mes grands-parents sont trop vieux pour s'occuper de moi . Et me voilà , je viens d'apprendre que ma mère m'a mentit toute ma vie , que je suis un accident et qu'elle n'est pas ma mère biologique mais que c'est Holly Holiday . »

Les larmes avait coulé sur ses joues lors de son monologue . J'étais impressionnée . Cette fille était très forte . Je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu à tout ça si j'avais été à sa place . J'avais tellement de compassion pour elle que je pleurais moi aussi . Je m'allongeais sur l'herbe et l'invita dans mes bras . Elle se logea dans le creux de mon cou et s'endormit presque aussi tôt . Je sentis son souffle chaud et ses larmes couler sur ma peau . Sa respiration me berça et je rejoint moi aussi les bras de Morphée .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Kelly POV : **

Quand je me réveillais , il faisait nuit , j'étais dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas . Je me mis à paniquer , qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?! Je me souvenais juste que j'avais tout confié à Santana et que je m'étais endormis dans ses bras dans le parc . D'ailleurs où était elle ? Je tournais la tête , elle dormais dans le lit juste à côté de moi . Je me levai et vis une photo de famille et Santana était dessus . Je soufflai de soulagement , je n'étais pas chez un psychopathe ou je ne sais pas quoi . Je retournais me coucher a côté de Santana car j'étais vraiment fatiguée . J'obtiendrai des explications demain . Cette nuit là , je vis un rêve , ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'en avais pas fais un . Toutes les nuits l'accident de ma mère , mes nuits étaient peuplés de cauchemars et rien d'autres . Je rêvai que Santana et moi sortions ensemble , qu'on était un couple . Je rêvai que je l'embrassais puis le bruit d'un réveil me réveilla . J'ouvris les yeux en grognant . Santana fis de même .

« Salut toi , dit elle .

-Hum... Salut .

-En fait , hier , on s'est endormis dans le parc , quand je me suis réveillée , il devait être 19 heures et tu dormais encore alors je t'ai porté jusqu'à chez moi et je t'ai installé dans mon lit . J'espère que ça ne t'as pas dérangé …

-Non , au contraire , c'est une des meilleures nuits que j'ai passé depuis bien longtemps . »

On descendis dans sa cuisine pour manger deux trois pancakes avant de partir pour le lycée . Avant de se séparer pour aller dans nos classes respectives , elle me demanda :

« Heu... Ça te dis qu'on se revoit ce soir ?

-Oui , je veux bien !

-On se rejoint au bred stick's ?

-Ok , vers quelle heure ?

-Tu finis à quelle heure ?

-16 heures .

-16 heures trente c'est parfait !

-D'accord , a tout à l'heure alors ! »

Je commençai par un cours de Français . Depuis mon plus jeune âge , j'adorais la France , j'y étais allée quand j'avais 8 ans pour un voyage scolaire et ça avait été magique . J'avais visité le Louvre , les tableaux étaient tellement grands , c'était impressionnant . Après , je me souviens de la Tour Eiffel , j'avais pu voir toute la ville de Paris . Mais le voyage avait été beaucoup trop court à mon goût ! Une voix me sortit de mes pensées :

« Mademoiselle Wilson ?

-Que... Quoi ? Oui ?

-Pouvez vous répondre à ma question ?

-...

-Bien-sûr , vous n'avez pas écouté ! Quel département français correspond au numéro 31 ?

-La Haute-Garonne !

-Et quelle est la plus grande ville de la Haute Garonne ?

-Toulouse !

-Très bien , mais écoutez la prochaine fois , ça m'évitera de répéter ! »

Les autres courts se passèrent relativement bien . A la cafétéria , je rejoint Mercedes et Tina à la table du fond .

« Salut les filles ! Ça va ?

-Dis donc , t'as l'air en forme ! Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Remarqua Mercedes

-Je sais , maintenant , je sens que je vais aller mieux !

-Et c'est grâce à qui ? Demanda Tina avec un sourire en coin .

-Je suis sûre que c'est grâce à une certaine Latina … continua Mercedes .

-De quoi ? Ça veux dire quoi ça ? De quoi vous parlez ?

-Depuis que t'es là elle te bouffe des yeux ! En fait je crois que t'es la seule qui ne le remarque pas . Avec tout le Glee Club on fait des paris . Si tu sort pas avec elle avant le mois prochain , je perds 200 dollars donc t'a intérêt à bouger ton gros Kelly! M'expliqua Mercedes »

Le rouge me monta aux joues . Je plongeai le nez dans ma purée que j'avalai d'un trait avant de repartir rapidement en cours . L'après midi passa d'une lenteur incroyable . Je crus qu'il n'allait jamais se finir . Mais 16 heures sonnèrent enfin , je poussais un soupir de soulagement , cette journée de cours se terminait enfin . Je rangeai vite mes affaire dans mon casier et sortit du lycée pour filer au lieu de rendez-vous . Santana était assise à une table au fond en train de siroter un coca et de regarder son téléphone portable . Dès qu'elle me vis , elle me fis signe d'approcher , un sourire aux lèvres . Je m'assis en face d'elle .

« Je t'ai pris un coca aussi , ça te va ? Me demanda Santana

-Super ! »

Elle me tendis le verre que je bu pars petites gorgée .

« Sinon , ça va ? dis-je

-Ça va , ma grand mère me manque c'est tout .

-Elle ...Elle est décédée ?

-Non , pas du tout ! En fait , quelques mois avant que tu arrives , j'ai fait mon coming out auprès de tout le monde y compris ma grand-mère de qui j'étais très proche . Tout le monde l'a acceptée , sauf elle , quand je lui ai dit , elle m'a virée de chez elle . Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis , je lui ai envoyé des lettres mais elle n'a pas répondu , des fois , je suis allée sonner chez elle mais elle ne m'ouvrait pas … »

Quelques larmes coulaient sur le joue de Santana .

« Je suis désolé … Peut être qu'elle a besoin de temps …

-Peut être , je ne sais pas . Et toi ? Ça va ?

-Oui , enfin , le mieux que ça pourrait aller pour moi .

-Ah oui … Bon , changeons de sujet , c'est bien chez Quinn ?

-Oui , ça va , on ne se parle pas souvent , sauf après le dîner , des fois , on parle un peu . On est pas non plus super amies . Je préfère Tina et Mercedes . Kurt aussi , mais il critique tout le temps la façon de m'habiller . C'est vraiment énervant à la longue . »

On éclata de rire . On commanda à manger vers 20 heures . Je ne sais même pas combien de temps on a parlé mais c'était vraiment une des meilleures soirées de ma vie .

« Tu veux que je te ramènes Kelly ? Me demanda Santana

-Oui merci . »

Je montais côté passager dans sa voiture décapotable . Elle me ramena jusqu'à ma porte , alors que j'allais entrer . Santana se rapprocha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes . Quoi ? Non ! Je suis pas prête , pas pour ça ! Je me décollais rapidement de Santana avant de rentrer le plus vite possible . J'eus juste le temps d'entendre Santana crier :

« Kelly ! Attends ! Je suis désolé ! »

**Aaah , je suis sadique je sais . *Rirediabolique* Alors ? Santana et Kelly vont elles finir ensemble ? Je vous avoue que moi non plus je ne le sais pas ! Je commence immédiatement à écrire le prochain chapitre . Je crois qu'il va en avoir encore 6 environ . Si j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration , peut être que je le posterais juste avant la rentrée , je sais pas . En tout cas , j'attends votre théorie sur la suite:) **

**En écrivant ce chapitre , j'ai écouté beaucoup de chansons : « Come Home » de One Republic , « If I Were A Boy » de Beyoncé , « La la la » de Naughty Boy etc... J'adore ces musiques et si vous ne les connaissez pas , je vous conseille d'aller les écouter sur le champ !**

**Tchuuuss' **

**Jo'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà la suite ! Je vous le dis franchement , je n'aime pas ce chapitre , j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration mais je voulais finir ce chapitre avant la fin des vacances donc j'ai juste mis des mots vide de sens pour moi . J'espère que le chapitre suivant sera meilleur sinon , je ne sais pas ce que je ferais . Bien sûr , je finirais la fic mais peut être plus rapidement . J'avoue qu'en ce moment , je ne suis pas très bien , j'ai quelques problèmes qui j'espère s'arrangeront . Le chapitre 10 mettra du temps à arriver car quand les cours reprendront , je n'aurait pas beaucoup (même pas du tout) de temps pour écrire et en plus j'ai mon stage en entrepris donc je pense qu'il arrivera environ vers fin novembre au maximum . Je ferais de mon mieux . **

**Et aussi , je crois que je vais mettre juste le point de vue de Kelly jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire car je n'arrive pas trop à jongler entre les points de vu . **

**En attendant , **

**Enjoy !**

**Jo'**

_« Kelly ! Attends ! Je suis désolé ! »_

Je fermais la porte et restai un moment adossée à celle-ci . J'étais choquée . Je ne sais pas si je l'aime . Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà véritablement aimé quelqu'un autre que ma famille . Je crois que j'ai aimé Amy mais j'ai oublié ce que j'avais ressentit . Amy...Elle était si gentille . Je me souviens , j'avais entre treize et quatorze ans . J'étais totalement perdue . Ma sœur avait une tumeur et en plus je commençait à avoir des sentiments pour une fille de ma classe , la délégué . Elle était brune , très belle . Je rêvait toutes les nuits d'elle . Grâce à elle , ma vie était un peu moins sombre . Même si elle ne prêtait aucune attention envers moi . Quand elle distribuait des papiers , et qu'elle touchait ma main , je ne sais plus la sensation que j'avais mais je sais que j'étais tellement bien … Puis un jour , j'étais allée courir dans le parc près de chez moi et elle était assise sur un banc . Elle était venue près de moi alors que je reprenais mon souffle . Elle m'avait demandée si je voulais parler . Exactement comme Santana mais j'avais refusée , je n'avais pas envie . Je voulais juste qu'elle me réconforte . Mais elle avait du partir , alors elle m'avait donné rendez-vous pour le lendemain . Je ne sais plus quand elle m'a embrassée mais après , on est sorties ensemble . Elle ne savait toujours pas pour ma sœur . Puis quand elle est décédé , j'ai rompu avec Amy . Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir . Mais je crois que je l'ai aimée . Avec Santana , je suis bien , je suis entièrement moi-même . Mais j'ai besoin de temps . Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir si elle était encore là , je voyais juste sa décapotable rouge s'éloigner . Je montais doucement dans ma chambre . Quinn était sur skype avec Rachel (je me demande justement si il ne se passe pas un truc entre elles bien que Rachel soit mariée ) En tout cas , j'entendais Quinn ricaner tout le temps . Oncle Dave et la mère de Quinn , je crois qu'il regardaient un film . Je m'effondrai sur mon lit . Je ne pris même pas le temps de me changer ni de prendre une douche . Je pleurai toute la nuit . Le lendemain , je devais ressembler à un zombie vu la façon dont Quinn me regardait . Je regardai mon portable , six messages de Santana :

« Je suis vraiment désolé Kel' »

« Je t'en supplie pardonne moi »

« On va aller plus doucement je te le promet »

« Tu me fais la gueule ? »

« Oh et puis merde »

« Je crois que je me suis totalement trompée en fait . »

Les deux derniers message me remirent les larmes aux yeux . Je pris mon sac de cours et partis pour le lycée sans même déjeuner . En arrivant devant , je rejoignis Mercedes et Tina :

« Hey , ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Tina

-Rien . Ça va .

-Ça s'est bien passé avec Santana hier ? Demanda Mercedes à son tour .

-Pas vraiment non . »

Elle me laissèrent tranquille et continuèrent à réviser pour les examens qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver . Quelques minutes plus tard , je vis Santana accompagnée de footballeurs venir vers moi . Peut être venait-elle s'excuser pour ses messages mais je remarquai son sourir bizarre . Ils se mirent devant moi et Santana lança :

« Allez-y ! »

Des litres de liquides glacés m'arrivèrent dessus . J'étais gelée , trempée . Je me sentais vraiment mal . Mercedes et Tina , ayant vu la scène , se précipitèrent à mes côtés alors que Santana retournait vers le lycée .

« Merde Merde Merde ! J'en ai marre putain ! Criai-je

-Viens , on va au toilettes pour t'enlever ça avant que ça sèche . Dit Tina avant de me prendre la main . »

Le slushie me brûlait les yeux . Mes cheveux étaient tout collés et mes vêtements bon à jeter . Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? J'imagine que ça va continuer et que c'est pas près de s'arrêter . Quand Tina et Mercedes eurent finit de tout enlever , elle me firent asseoir .

« Kelly , là t'as intérêt à nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! Me gronda Mercedes . Parce que je crois pas que ton rendez-vous se soit bien passé avec Santana . A moins que les slushies soient un moyen de remerciement de lui avoir payé le dîner mais j'en doutes .

-En fait , me lançai-je, ça s'est bien passé , on a parlé , puis elle m'a ramené devant chez moi et elle m'a embrassé et j'ai paniqué du coup , heu, bah , je suis partie en courant …

-Oh non , t'as pas fait ça ?! S'indigna Tina . Pourquoi ?

-Je … Je suis pas encore prête , faut que je réfléchisse .

-Quand Santana a le cœur brisé , Snixx sort et devient deux fois plus fort .

-Snixx ?

-Ouais , je te conseille de pas te frotter à lui .

-Euh... D'accord . »

Ensuite , elle me donnèrent rendez-vous à la cafétéria pour manger . Je repris mon sac et alla directement en cours de gym , le seul cour que j'ai en commun avec Santana , à part , bien sûr le glee club . Depuis que la prof avait démissionné il y a un mois , c'était Sue qui avait repris les cours de gym . Je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser que ces cours sont devenus un enfer ! J'allais dans les vestiaires pour me changer . Une fois prête , je rejoignis Moly , une fille assez sympa qui était dans pratiquement tout mes cours . Santana arriva en retard , comme à son habitude . Elle profita de ce moment où tout le monde la regardait , y compris moi , pour me lancer un regard qui pourrait tuer n'importe qui .

« On commence par dix tours de terrain les boutonneux aux appareils dentaires ! Cria Sue dans son mégaphone , Je ne veux pas vous voir vous arrêter , sauf si je vous le dis ! Ça vous fera perdre vos kilos en trop ! »

Dix tours , ça ne me dérangeait pas , je savais que je les ferais rapidement , ce qui me dérangeait , c'est que Santana avait le même rythme que moi et que j'allais devoir me taper ses regards assassins pendant toute ma course . Se sentir observée est vraiment très déconcentrant si bien que je trébuchais sur un caillou . J'entendis Santana me lancer une de ces répliques cinglantes :

« Je sais que tu aimes le béton mais c'est pas la peine de te jeter sur lui tu sais , Kelly ! »

Puis elle éclata de rire avant de continuer sa course . Tout le monde se moqua de moi en passant près de moi . Je finis par me relever et finir le dernier tour . Mais le cœur n'y étais pas . Quand j'avais croisé le regard de Santana quand elle m'avait parlé , j'avais vu un mélange de douleur et de colère . Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer que je voulais du temps , elle ne m'écouterais sûrement pas . En plus , si il le faut , elle a réalisé qu'elle avait fait une erreur … Je passai tout le cours à chercher quoi lui dire . Quand Sue nous libéra enfin , je me changeais dans les vestiaires . Voyant que Santana n'avait pas fini de parler avec Sylvester sur le stade , je décidais de l'attendre pour essayer de lui parler . Quand elle arriva , il ne restait plus que moi .

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Grogna-elle .

-Te parler San' .

-ME PARLE PAS COMME CA ! T'AS PLUS LE DROIT , TU L'AS PERDU QUAND TU T'ES BARREE ALORS QUE JE SAIS QUE T'AS DES SENTIMENTS POUR MOI !

-Écoutes , j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps … Je dois réfléchir , t'es super Santana , je veux pas te perdre .

-Trop tard Kelly . »

J'essayai de cacher mes larmes et partis le plus rapidement possible . Je tenais mon sac si fort que les articulations de mes mains étaient devenues blanches . Quelqu'un m'arrêta dans ma lancée .

« Hey Kell' ! Tu voudrais venir à ma soirée demain soir ? »

C'était Puck . On se parlait pas très souvent mais je l'aimais beaucoup . Évidemment que j'allais aller à sa soirée . J'avais justement besoin de me détendre .

« Ouais , j'imagine qu'il y aura de l'alcool !

-Et pas que … Non déconne , y aura juste de l'alcool. »

Sur ce , il continua son chemin et moi le mien . Je me dirigeai jusqu'à mon casier pour prendre les affaires dont j'avais besoin pour faire mes devoirs . Je sortis du lycée et alla jusqu'au parc . Je m'installais tranquillement sur l'herbe fraîche pour commencer mes devoirs . J'ouvris mon agenda :

_Espagnol : Apprendre les verbes irréguliers + écrire un texte de une page sur moi , ma famille , mon entourage + corriger la rédaction_

_Français : Réviser tout les temps de l'indicatif . Apprendre les paroles de la marseillaise , la traduire . Lire de la page 30 à la page 110 du livre « Les misérables » de Victor Hugo et répondre aux 10 premières questions de la fiche ._

_Maths : Apprendre la leçon par cœur . Exercices 34 à 46 page 112 , 113 et 114 . _

_Anglais : Contrôle _

_Histoire : Apprendre les deux dernières leçon (contrôle probable) _

Rien que ça ! Je soupirais avant de commencer à lire le livre . Au bout d'une heure , Tina me rejoignis et on révisa les maths ensemble puis quand la nuit commença à tomber , je rentrai chez moi . Quand j'entrai dans la maison , j'entendis le rire de Quinn mais pas seulement … Un rire que je connaissais plutôt bien . J'allai dans ma chambre pour poser mes affaires et aller prendre ma douche et en passant devant la chambre de Quinn , je vis Santana qui parlait avec elle . Comme je m'en doutais . Elle me vit et détourna aussitôt son regard . C'est bizarre , aucun regard assassin , aucune remarque méchante … Juste un détournement de regard .

Une fois dans la salle de bain , je me déshabillai et entrai dans la cabine de douche . L'eau coulant sur mon corps me fis un bien fou . Depuis le début de la journée , une chanson était dans ma tête et , comme elle collait bien avec ce que je ressentais , je me dis que j'allais la chanter demain au Glee Club .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand je me réveillai , le lendemain , il n'était que six heures trente du matin . Je me levai , m'habillai , révisai une dernière fois mon français et descendit prendre mon petit déjeuner . J'étais la seule debout . Dave était déjà au travail et Judy et Quinn dormaient encore . C'est vers huit heures qu'elles émergèrent . Quinn commençait à neuf donc ça allait . Par contre , moi , je dus prendre le chemin du lycée .

**-Note de l'auteur : Comme je vous l'ai dis , j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre donc je passe la matinée et on arrive directement à la scéance de Glee Club . Désolé . **

La matinée passa aussi vite que l'éclair . Et à une heure précise , je me retrouvais dans la salle de chant avec monsieur Shue et les membres du Glee Club .

« Me revoilà , je suis guérie , j'espère que je vous ai manqué , commença le prof en riant , bref , quelqu'un à une chanson qu'il a préparé et qu'il voudrait chanter ? »

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et rejoignis monsieur Shuester .

« Très bien Kelly , tu vas nous chanter quoi ?

-Wild World de Cat Stevens . Répondis-je

-Très bien , nous t'écoutons .

-Merci .

**Now that I've lost everything to you**

_Maintenant que j'ai tout perdu pour toi _  
**You say you wanna start something new**

_Tu dis que tu veux démarrer quelque chose de nouveau _  
**And it's breakin' my heart you're leavin'**

_Et ça me brise le cœur que tu partes _  
**Baby, I'm grievin'**

_Bébé, je suis en deuil _  
**But if you want to leave, take good care**

_Mais si tu veux partir, prends soin de toi _  
**I hope you have a lot of nice things to wear**

_J'espère que tu as plein de belles choses à porter _  
**But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there**

_Mais une fois là-bas, beaucoup de choses peuvent mal tourner _

**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world**

_Oh , bébé , bébé , c'est un monde sauvage  
_**It's hard to get by just upon a smile**

_C'est dur de s'en sortir juste avec un sourire  
_**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world**

_Oh , bébé , bébé , c'est un monde sauvage  
_**I'll always remember you like a child, girl**_  
Je me souviendrais toujours de toi comme une petite fille_

**You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do**

_Tu sais, j'ai vu beaucoup de ce que le monde peut offrir  
_**And it's breakin' my heart in two**

_Et ça me brise le cœur en deux  
_**Because I never wanna see you a sad girl**

_Parce que je ne voudrais jamais te voir triste  
_**Don't be a bad girl**

_Ne sois pas une mauvaise fille  
_**But if you want to leave, take good care**

_Mais si tu veux partir, prends soin de toi  
_**I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there**

_J'espère que tu te fais plein d'amis sympas là-bas  
_**But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware**

_Mais souviens-toi simplement qu'il y a beaucoup de dangers et prends garde _

__**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world**

_Oh , bébé , bébé , c'est un monde sauvage  
_**It's hard to get by just upon a smile**

_C'est dur de s'en sortir juste avec un sourire  
_**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world**

_Oh , bébé , bébé , c'est un monde sauvage  
_**I'll always remember you like a child, girl**_  
Je me souviendrais toujours de toi comme une petite fille_

**Baby, I love you**

_Bébé , je t'aime  
_**But if you wanna leave, take good care**

_Mais si tu veux partir, prends soin de toi  
_**I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there**

_J'espère que tu te fais plein d'amis sympas là-bas  
_**But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware**_  
Mais souviens-toi simplement qu'il y a beaucoup de dangers et prends garde _

_****_**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world**

_Oh , bébé , bébé , c'est un monde sauvage  
_**It's hard to get by just upon a smile**

_C'est dur de s'en sortir juste avec un sourire  
_**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world**

_Oh , bébé , bébé , c'est un monde sauvage  
_**I'll always remember you like a child, girl**_  
Je me souviendrais toujours de toi comme une petite fille_

x2

Au cours de la chanson , j'avais vue , une larme couler sur la joue de Santana qu'elle avait essuyée d'un revers de manche . Une seule mais c'était tout de même une larme . Will ainsi que tout les autres applaudirent et m'acclamèrent . Mais je me concentrais sur Santana dans l'espoir de voir un signe , juste un , pour savoir si tout n'étais pas perdu . Mais son visage restait de marbre . Je retournai m'asseoir entre Tina et Mercedes . Et monsieur Shue repris la parole :

« Comme vous le savez , les nationales sont dans très peu de temps et il faut commencer à choisir les chansons , il y aura une chanson chantée par les Troubletones , un solo par Rachel et une chanson avec tout le monde . Maintenant , proposez ! »

C'est Mercedes qui commença :

« Pour la chanson des Troubletones , est-ce qu'on pourrait chanter une chanson de Lady Gaga ?

-Ouais ! Comme « The Edge Of Glory » j'adore cette chanson ! Renchéri Santana .

-Va pour The Edge Of Glory . »

Il inscrit le nom de la première chanson sur le tableau .

« Pour mon solo , j'aimerais beaucoup chanter « It's All Coming Back To Me Now »

-Très bon choix Rachel ! Maintenant , qui propose pour la dernière chanson ? Personne ? Tu n'as pas une idée Kelly ?

-Euh … Non , pas du tout .

-D'accord , alors c'est moi qui vais choisir . Ca va être : Paradise by the Dashboard Light »

Personne ne protesta alors il écrivit la dernière chanson .

« Nous commencerons les répétitions demain ! Je sens qu'on va les gagner ces nationales ! »

Je sortis de la salle . C'était mon dernier cours , tout comme Mercedes alors que lui proposai de venir chez moi pour nous préparer pour la soirée de Puck :

« Ok , il faut juste qu'on passe chez moi pour que je prenne mes affaires .

-D'accord ! »

On passa toute l'après-midi à nous décider pour la robe qu'on allait porter . Je me décidai enfin pour une robe bleu , assez moulante qui m'arrivait jusqu'au dessus des genoux et Mercedes opta pour une robe noire sans bretelles qui lui allait magnifiquement bien . C'est vrai que ce n'étais pas le bal de promo , c'était juste une fête mais on voulait absolument se faire belle . Surtout que je devait parler à quelqu'un ce soir ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Je reviens plus tôt mais avec un chapitre assez court malheureusement ! Je suis quand même contente car je commence à écrire assez rapidement ! Il y a quelques semaines , j'écrivais un chapitre de cette taille en deux semaines et là , j'ai mais une heure ou deux ! Après , ça dépend de l'inspiration évidemment ! J'attends vos reviews :)**

**Enjoy !**

**Jo'**

On pris la voiture de Mercedes et on passa devant chez Tina où celle-ci nous attendait , elle nous fis un signe de la main en guise de bonjour. Elle monta derrière et on partis pour la soirée de Puck . En arrivant là-bas , il y avait déjà du monde et la plupart étaient déjà à-moitié saoul , la musique était très forte et tout le monde criai on se gara deux rues plus loin histoire que la voiture soit en un seul morceau à la fin de la soiré arrivant de la porte , Puck nous accueilli avec un énorme sourire . En regardant à l'intérieur , il y avait Rachel et Finn qui se disputaient pour je ne sait quelle raison . Ces temps ci , leurs disputent devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes , voilà ce qu'apporte un mariage quand on est jeunes ! Brittany enflammait la piste de danse comme à son habitude et Sam la regardait , ou devrait-je dire , regardait le cul de Brittany qui bougeait en rythme avec la musique . Tina vit Mike au fond de la pièce et se précipita pour aller l'embrasser . Mercedes , elle , accepta une danse avec un garçon que je ne connaissais pas . J'avais de la peine pour elle … Elle aimait vraiment Sam , ça se voyait mais celui ne semblait pas y faire attention , il restait toujours avec Britt et Mercedes en souffrait plus que ce qu'elle nous disait . Il suffisait de la regarder : elle dansait avec Pete (ou Dan je ne sais plus) et la seule personne qu'elle regardait était Sam en versant quelques larmes discrètes . Je cherchai des yeux Santana mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée . Je le compris quelques minutes plus tard quand elle fit une entrée de star accompagné de Quinn , cette dernière avait une robe mauve magnifique et Santana un robe rouge qui lui allait à merveille. Quinn alla tout de suite danser avec Puck et Santana resta à l'écart avec d'autres cheerleaders à critiquer tout les gens qui passaient sous leur nez . Alors que j'étais toute seule dans un coin à un peu m'ennuyer , une voix qui m'étais inconnue jusqu'à présent commença à me parler :

« Salut ! Tu serais pas la nouvelle ? »

Je me retournais pour voir qui venait de me parler , c'était un chanteur de la dalton académie , Sébastien ou quelque chose comme ça . Il était de taille moyenne , brun et abordait un sourire charmeur .

« Plus très nouvelle en faîte ! Je m'appelle Kelly .

-Et moi Sébastian .

_Ah oui ! Sébastian c'est vrai ! J'en ai déjà entendu parler mais je sais plus pourquoi . _

-M'accorderais-tu une danse ? Continua-il .

-Évidemment ! »

Il m'entraîna au milieu de la scène et on commença à danser , ça dura plusieurs heures . Ca faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas dansait autant , Sebastian me faisait tellement tournoyer que j'en avait le tournis , on passa par tout les styles de danse , de la country à la danse hip hop . Je m'amusais bien et Sébastian se montrai vraiment gentil . En plein milieu d'un slow , il me glissa à l'oreille :

« Ça te dis d'aller un peu dehors pour respirer l'air frais ?

-Ok ! »

Il me prit la main , on se faufila à travers la foule pour aller à l'extérieur . On s'assit sur la balançoire et on commença à parler :

« Alors , tu te plais dans l'Ohio ? Me demanda-il

-Ça va , c'est vrai que ça change de la Californie mais , j'aime bien , il y a plein de gens sympa …

-Comme moi , par exemple ?

-Bah...Oui ! Répondis-je en éclatant de rire . »

Il était vraiment gentil , et marrant en plus .

« Et toi , ça fait longtemps que t'es ici ?

-Non , je suis arrivé l'an dernier . Donc tu vois , je sais ce que c'est qu'être nouveau aussi !

-T'habitais où avant ?

-En Angleterre .

-Ah oui , quand même ! Tu viens de loin !

-Et oui ! Pourquoi tu as déménagé ?

-Raison personnelles .

-Tu peux me le dire tu sais , je ne le répéterais à personne t'inquiète pas ! »

Il mima une clé qu'il passait sur sa bouche et qu'il lançait à l'autre bout du jardin de Puck .

« Bon , ok , en fait , mon père est alcoolique et ma mère est décédée .

-Oh...Je suis vraiment désolé Kelly .

-Moi aussi , moi aussi …

-Bon ! Parlons d'autre chose !

-Oui , t'as raison !

-Alors comme ça tu sais bien chanter … Même très bien chanter à ce qu'on m'a dit !

-Peut être , je sais pas vraiment si je sais vraiment bien chanter …

-Alors chante et je te dirais !

-D'accord , mais tu te moques pas alors !

-Promis ! Dit-il en levant la main en signe de promesse . Alors , tu vas me chanter quoi ?

-Je sais pas … T'as pas une idée ?

-T'as qu'a chanter un couplet de « Fire and Rain »

-Ok . »

Je commençais alors chanter le premier couplet de cette magnifique chanson :

**Just yesterday morning, they let me know that you were gone.  
Suzanne, the plans they made put an end to you.  
I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song,  
I just can't remember who to send it to.  
**Il me fis signe de continuer , ce que je fis . Cette chanson était triste , forte , magnifique . Je me souviens que mes parents l'écoutaient tout le temps avant tout nos problèmes . **  
I've seen fire and I've seen rain.  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end.  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend,  
But I always thought that I'd see you again. **

Ce fus trop dur , je m'effondrai et éclatai en sanglots . Sébastian se précipita à mes côtés pour me rattraper et me pris dans ses bras . Je commençai vraiment à l'apprécier . Quand mes pleurs furent calmés , il me demanda une explication .

« Je ne sais pas , cette chanson est tellement triste … mentis-je

-C'est vrai ? Tu pleurs vraiment à cause de la chanson ?

-Oh...Je crois que j'étais tellement beau que tu en pleurais . »

Il était tellement narcissique que ça me faisait rire …

« Ca te dis de danser encore une fois ?

-Sans musique ?

-Et beh , on sait chanter ! Tu connais la chanson « raise your glass » de Pink ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors on va danser sur ça ! »

Il commença avec le premier couplet :

**Right right turn off the lights**  
**We gonna lose our minds tonight**  
**What's the deal-y yo ?**  
**I love when it's all too much**  
**5 am turn the radio up**  
**Where's the rock n roll ?**

Il me fis signe de continuer :

**Party crasher, penny snatcher**  
**Call me up if you a Gangsta**  
**Don't be fancy, just get dancy**  
**Why so serious ?**  
Et on enchaîna tout les deux sur le refrain en sautant en rythme :

**So raise your glass**  
**If you are wrong**  
**In all the right ways**  
**All my underdogs**  
**We will never be, never be**  
**Anything but loud**  
**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks**  
**Won't you come on and, come on and**  
**Raise your glass**  
**Just come on and, come on and**  
**Raise your glass**

Et ça continua ainsi toute la chanson . Les personnes qui passait nous regardait en se foutant de notre gueule . D'autres nous prenaient en vidéos mais tout cela m'importait peu , je m'amusais tellement que je portais que très peu d'attention aux personnes autour de moi .

Il devait être deux heures du matin mais personne ne semblait partir . Comme il commençait vraiment à faire froid , on rentra à l'intérieur . Puis quelques minutes plus tard , alors qu'on parlait tranquillement , il me pris le poignet et m'entraîna dans la chambre qui était en haut .J'essayai de résister mais il ne me lâcha pas . Une fois dans la chambre , il me colla contre le mur et posa sa bouche contre la mienne , la seule sensation que j'eus à ce moment là , ce fus du dégoût , je le repoussai tant que je pouvais mais il était plus fort que moi . Je voyais une lueur cruelle dans son regard . C'est à ce moment là que je compris ce qu'il allait ce passer . Je me mis à crier :

« Lâche-moi ! Sébastian , arrête ! »

Mais il continua , il me tenait les poignets tellement fort que mes mains devenaient bleues . La peur avait envahit tout mon corps . Je tremblais , Sébastien commença à baisser son pantalon , je criai de plus belle , c'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un déboula dans la chambre en criant :

« Putain elle t'a dit de la lâcher ! T'es sourd où quoi ?! »

Et le poing de la personne s'écrasa sur le visage de Sébastian , il tomba à terre , presque assommé .

**Et voilà ! C'est un chapitre plutôt court mais je ne pouvais pas le couper autre part que là ! J'imagine que vous vous doutez tous de l'identité de la sauveuse de Kelly ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici une semaine ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances (si elles ne sont pas déjà finies!)**


End file.
